Mystery
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: Silent, cryptic, and never one to actually stand out. That's who you are. And it just add up the fact that you are, mysterious. [Reader X Various] Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is by artist Id: 114366 from Pixiv.
1. 第一

Guidelines:  
(F/N) : Your name  
(L/N): Last name  
(F/C): Favorite color  
(H/C): Hair color  
(E/C): Eye color  
Note: Um, hi. This isn't exactly a drabble but more of a chapter styled reader insert. The title may or may not suit the story but I learnt from most of the Anime/Manga's I read and watched that sometimes, the title doesn't matter, the story and the value of it does. ^^" Well, happy reading.

* * *

With the earphones in your ear, connected to the player at the pockets of your (F/C) hoodie jacket, you proceeded to walk leisurely and stood in front of your new school. Raimon middle school, making you a first year. 'Raimon, huh? Doesn't seem bad.' You thought to yourself. Looking at the gate, you noticed one student who is much interested and excited to your new school and made a run inside. 'What's the rush?' You thought in curiosity and followed him in your own pace and saw him going to the soccer field. 'So he's into soccer, huh?' You decided to leave him be and proceeded to the hall for the opening ceremony of the school. You were halfway to the hall until you heard the students saying. "Hey! There's a commotion with the soccer club!" Hearing that, some of the students, new or old had started to head off to the inner soccer field, you included as you are interested to what happened. Once you reached there, you saw that a match is being held between the Raimon club members and with someone from another school, leaning at the rails blocking the audience to reach the field.

You then saw two girls, one holding a camera and another who wore a long skirt. Thinking of them as the club's managers, you asked. "Excuse me but which school are they from?" Pointing to the opposing team. "Oh, they ain't from any school, they're kids from the Fifth sector!" The one who wore the long skirt answered your question. 'Fifth sector...' You had heard from one of your siblings who is into soccer, that ever since the victory of Kidokawa over Raimon last year, the Fifth sector was then created and most of the matches are now, arranged matches. Leading that sibling of yours to make an independent soccer team free from that ridiculous arranged match. You watched as the members of the current Raimon club are overpowered by the opponents as the one who seems to wear a purple uniform not from Raimon summoned a form of large knight behind him. 'Looks like he's the captain, considering the fact that he called out a Keshin.' You thought as you watched the match and sighed softly. "Raimon would probably lose unless a miracle occurred..." You were about to turn away from the match until you heard the coach announced. "Player change. Matsukaze Tenma." You saw that it was the boy who ran to the soccer field. Watching as he got hold of the ball and swiftly dribbled away from the opponent's defense. He was however, damaged by the onslaughts of the Keshin the opposing captain has used to the other members. 'Looks like it didn't work out much in the end...' Or so you thought to yourself but you noticed that the captain of Raimon had unconsciously called on his Keshin who had the appearance of a conductor. After the summon, a man in a suit who you thought to be the coach announced the forfeit of the match, seeing the captain's awakening Keshin. You just smiled as you saw that no casualties -Meaning, damages- has occurred. "Looks like things are going to get interesting from here on." You muttered to yourself.

-  
"I'm fine! Really!" Your sibling assured you about his injury. "Yeah, so fine that you can't even move your broken left leg." You said sarcastically. "That's mean (F/N)!" He pouted. "I always wonder why you're so reckless." You said to him. "And I always wonder why you still keep your earphones or headphones on when you listen to nothing at your Mp3 player at all." He retorted. "...You know why nii-san. I don't need to repeat it myself." You glared at him in the mention of it. "I know (F/N). Sorry. I just mean it as a joke." He raised both his hands up as a sign that he gave up. Making you sigh. "Apology accepted." "By the way, how's Raimon?" He asked. "Well, it's pretty much okay. But looks like the soccer club there is going to fall apart if no one take the initiative to fight back against the sector." "Yeah..." "But I think I had a feeling that there is someone who would persuade them to fight back." You told him. "Really? Who?" "My classmate, Matsukaze Tenma. He's really interesting if you asked me." "Hmm... You sure? Well, I can't move to Raimon right now until the cast is healed in a few weeks or so. So I won't know how well this Tenma is until I see him." He pointed out. "True... And it's not like I'm going to be a member for the club either." "Try and head in. Who knows that you could be accepted." Your brother suggested. "I'll think about it." You stood up from the seat and walked off. "See ya later (F/N)!" "Yeah, and tell the team that I said hi." You waved back to him and then closed the door.

As soon as you left the room, you are about to leave until you saw a person that you didn't expect to be in the hospital. You slowly followed him and he entered a room. You examined the board in front of the same room, which the name, "Tsurugi Yuuichi" is written. 'So his surname is Tsurugi...' You were about to leave when the door suddenly opened, revealing the boy who is the captain of Raimon's opponent, The Black Knights to spot you. "...You're from Raimon, aren't you?" He asked. "Freshman." You answered.  
"What business do you have with me?"  
"Nothing. I'm just curious to see why someone from the fifth sector would go to a hospital. Unless you had a reason to be here."  
The teen smirked. "You're pretty smart for someone who seems ignorant, proven that you are wearing those earphones on."  
"And you're actually nice for someone who injures players with rough plays of your Keshin."  
"Fair enough. How do you know of the fifth sector anyway?"  
"I have my sources. I supposed I would see you around the school? Tsurugi-kun?" You asked. "Maybe." He muttered. With that, you turned your back to him and walked away. That was until he stopped you by tapping your shoulder. "I never got your name." "I doubt it matters to you. But it's (L/N) (F/N). See you." You shoved his hand away from the shoulder that he held and waved at him.

Tsurugi saw your walking figure fade as you left. "(L/N) (F/N), huh? She's interesting to the least."


	2. 第二

Note: Working on stories on both sites I'm active at is really... Hard. Especially when you're in college. A little guideline, if you see some small numbers, they will be references from me to you and it also includes how I get the inspiration for this, that and so on. Flame away the reviews.

* * *

Time passed slowly. For you that is. You didn't know when the revolution against the sector would actually start, even if Tenma and his best friends, Aoi and Shinsuke had joined the club and tried to convince the senior members. Plus, the seniors are also disheartened to even play again due to the fact that the coach is fired and they need a new coach which is probably from the Fifth sector. 'Maybe I should follow nii-san's suggestion...' You thought to yourself. Speaking of which, your brother is healing well and is able to leave the hospital in a week which is a good thing for your family and his team. Your mind keeps on running with the decision that your brother had suggested for the soccer club's survival. Lucky for you, the teacher didn't call you in for anything until the classes ended so you immediately pack up your things and head to the hospital to visit your brother.

"ENDOU!? THAT LEGENDARY GOAL KEEPER FROM INAZUMA JAPAN, ENDOU MAMORU!?" He shouted in glee. You just told him what happened as you passed by the soccer club on your way to visit him. "THAT IS MORE THE REASON FOR YOU TO JOIN RAIMON'S SOCCER CLUB (F/N)!" He reasoned. "Maybe... Did the team came?" You asked. "Oh, they're fine and they just got out before you came. They're going to be so jealous when they heard this!" He cackled as the thought of seeing his team mates jealous expressions came to mind. "Ah, I'll get going now. And don't break your leg again nii-san." You warned him. "I know (F/N). I know." He shrugged his shoulders. He knew that you were worried about him. "I'll see you again tomorrow." You stood from your seat and left his room.

You walked a few steps before noticing a presence right behind you. "Aren't you going to watch Endou-san practicing?" You turned and asked the person. "I did. And they're still there. Though there's only the managers and those two." The person, who is Tsurugi himself, answered.  
"...You're still planning to help the sector?"  
"You know why. Since you saw me with my brother already (L/N)."  
"Point taken."  
"What are you planning to do?"  
"Nii-san's pestering me to join the club so I might check it out. Not like I didn't see the members doing their practices every day. I just want to see how the team improves with Endou-san in."  
"That's it?"  
"Pretty much. Tell your brother I said hi." You waved and soon left.

You soon found the field near the river side that Endou had mentioned to the members for practice. Sure enough, you had found the field and saw only Tenma and Shinsuke practicing. You watched them for a while before you heard a call. "OI! Don't just watch! You can join in!" You shifted your head to see Endou calling you. Slowly, you made your way towards the group. "Ah! Aren't you (L/N) (F/N)-san from our class?" Tenma recognized you as he saw you. "...Yes?" "What are you doing here?" Shinsuke asked. "Just... looking at how the soccer club is." You answered. "I don't think you're just here for that (L/N)." Endou said to you. "Eh-" You blinked as you saw a ball being kicked towards your direction. You jumped and it appears like the moon has shine above you and a pillar of light is formed. "Tsukishiro." [1] You muttered as you accomplished the move and caught the ball on your feet. Once you landed, you saw Tenma and Shinsuke looking at you in awe. "That was cool!" You just sweat dropped at their reaction. You aren't exactly someone who liked attention at all. "So (L/N), how long have you been playing soccer?" Endou asked you. "Ever since I was... 8. I used to play together with my brother as a Mid-Fielder. But I'm currently playing as a Libero." You answered. "Then do you love soccer?"  
"...Yes." As soon as you said that, Endou showed his hand to you. "Welcome to the club, (L/N)-chan." He gave you a smile as he said that. You then shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you. Endou-san."  
"Ne ne, (L/N)-san, would you like to join us in practice?" Tenma requested. "Sure thing."

With the tournament preliminaries coming in a few days, you had been practicing together with Tenma and Shinsuke. You weren't exactly interested in getting along with the seniors since you knew they thought it's pointless for having a new member to join again and they had fully given up in fighting back. With the exception of the captain himself. As soon as everyone left, you approached Endou. "Endou-san?" "Hm? What's up (L/N)-chan?" "For the next few tournaments, may I be put on reserve instead?" You requested. "Why is that?" "Just to observe the opponents movements. I'll only play in case of emergency." You reasoned him. It just caused a chuckle from him in response. "I knew you would probably say that."  
"...You know I would say this from the start?"  
"Hiroto told me about you so I'm not exactly surprise to hear this."  
"Hiroto-san...?"  
"Yeah! Most of us are still in contact with each other and he often told me about you."  
"...Did he tell you why I had my earphones on when I hear nothing at my Mp3 player at all?"  
"Nah. I told him I'd rather ask you myself. When you're ready that is. From the looks of it, it was an unpleasant experience, isn't it?"  
"...Yeah. I don't think I want to talk about it just yet. I apologize for the trouble Endou-san."  
"It's okay (L/N)-chan. And as for your request, I'll comply to them."  
"Thank you." You bowed to him and soon muttered a "See you tomorrow" as you left the room. The moment Endou is all alone, he said to himself. "I was right to test her out by kicking the ball a few days back. But her true self and potential is probably going to be hidden until she's ready to move on from that experience."

Noticing a river bank, you decided to sit at the grass hills. Watching the sunset with your hands as a pillow for your chin and the elbows resting at your thighs with the legs as a support. The earphone buds still at your ears. You enjoyed watching the serene scene in front of you until you felt a presence beside you. "Do you mind if I sit here?" They asked. "Go ahead captain." You complied without looking who it was as you recognize him before he asked you. He soon settled beside you but what he did next isn't what you expected. He took out one of the earphones you wore and placed it in one of his ears. "So you were telling the truth when you listened to nothing at all.".

"...So you heard my conversation with Endou-san?"  
"Somewhat. May I ask?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why is it that you wear the earphones all the time?"  
"Sorry captain. I already told Endou-san that I won't tell until I'm ready to tell myself. So I'm not going to answer that." You then added. "And sometimes... you just need a place and time to be by yourself. For me, wearing the earphones is just enough to sign the others that you want to be alone for the while."  
"Alone... Huh? You look like you wanted to be all by yourself for a long time though."  
"Do I?"  
"Yes you do."

After a few moments of silence, you slowly took back the earphones Shindou himself had placed in one of his ears. Putting it back at yours and stood up. "Going back already?"  
"I'll see you tomorrow captain." You waved at him and walked ahead. Not before giving a small smile that he had noticed.  
'(L/N) (F/N). Just who exactly are you?' He thought to himself as he is reminded of what he has heard from your conversation with Endou.

* * *

1: This was inspired by Sode no Shirayuki from BLEACH.


	3. 第三

Note: I wish I could write way longer than this but I'm brain dead to the core for what is after this. Well, flame away the reviews.

* * *

As promised, Endou had complied to your request on placing you as a reserve but here and there, you would give hints on how to fight against the opposing team. But only to Tenma, Shinsuke, and Shindou and eventually, to Sangoku and Kirino as you saw that they are finally able to have the will to fight back. They were actually confused by the cryptic hints you gave but once you said, "Just see the field and you'll understand." they finally understood what you meant. The remaining members except for them and Tsurugi came to know of the fact that you hid your observatory side through your seemingly ignorant image as they heard your hints actually worked against their opponents. Though most of them still wondered why would you keep an ignorant image towards others. Shindou, however, is the only one who knew why.

-  
Noticing that there are 3 Seed's in Mannouzaka's team, your eyes kept glued at the immobile members. You knew ever since the first time you saw him entering his brother's room at the hospital. "Got any leads, (L/N)-chan?" Endou asked as he noticed your eyes are glued to the remaining five members. "I can't think of a way to go against their Keshin's but..." You trailed off. "But?" "If those five are still not willing to fight against the sector then Raimon would surely lose." You added. Pointing out at the five immobile members of Raimon, Kurumada, Amagi, Kurama, Hayami and Hamano. It was at this point you declared. "Endou-san, let me in this match." "You're going in?" "Yes, and we would need someone to knock some sense to them." Endou nodded in agreement. Kirino who was injured could only look at you in doubt as you stood up from the bench and entered the field. The same goes for most of the players. They never saw you play and neither did they know of your position as a player. Except for Tenma and Shinsuke. Along with the managers, the coach and Otonashi.

"(F/N)!" Tenma approached you. "So you're finally playing!?" "Yeah." You nodded. But you heard Kurama muttered something like "What's the point of having her in if we don't even know how well she played?" You faced towards him and soon, kept your eyes looking at the remaining 4 who didn't play the whole match. "You too, are you just going to let your comrades suffer? Injured, and never be able to play soccer again?" You retorted. "It's their fault for not obeying the sector." Kurama remarked. "At least they have a will and heart to bring back the soccer they had used to enjoy before all of this happened." That was what made the rest of them and Kurama to shut up. You then sighed, "You guys really lost your heart and sentiments towards your friends just by obeying them. You're way heartless and more worse than those Mannouzaka players or those from the fifth sector." You walked away from them and approached to the captain along with Tenma. "(F/N), Isn't that a bit too harsh towards the senpai's?" Tenma asked. "Nah, I think that's enough for them to get to their senses." You simply stated. "You don't mean..." "We're going to need all the players to win against Mannouzaka. If they're still not awakened after what I said then I don't know what will." You shrugged in response. "Are you sure about that?" Shindou questioned. "I'm sure of it." Shindou looked at you and then said. "I'll trust you in for this one. But what position do you play?" "You'll know soon captain." You then walked back and positioned yourself as a Mid-fielder.

Once the whistle blows Tenma and the other's moved on ahead while you decided to stay in for defense. Watching the match going on and you moved once the opponent's striker shot the Hissatsu "Bound Flame". Moving fast and immediately jumped up. The moon appears shone a light, forming a pillar. "Tsukishiro!" You then landed with the ball at your feet. With you at the center of the goal, the Mannouzaka player's surged onward to you to steal the ball and injure you in the process, but what you did next caught them off guard. You dribbled the ball up to the air and you spun with your right leg up and kicked the ball which forms into an ice ball in which the ice pillars grows more as it is shot onward. "Hakuren!" [1] The ball then sped up, the opposing members unable to catch up due to the speed. You then called. "Get it captain!" Knowing what you meant, Shindou caught the ball and shoot it to the goal with Forticimo, creating a shoot chain. The keeper called his Keshin but the power is proven to be too strong that it got in to the net. Scoring a goal for Raimon. The Raimon members watched in shock at your prowess. Tenma and Shinsuke soon ran to you for a high five which you accepted. "I knew you could do it!"  
"That's a libero for you!"  
"I thought you promised to keep it secret?"  
"Oops."  
"Oh well, least we got Mannouzaka off guard with it."  
"Libero... Coach, you knew about this?" Kirino who is still injured asked Endou. "She told me herself during the first day she joined the club." Endou gave a grin towards him and then added. "But (L/N)-chan would rather keep it as a surprise for the opponents so she could try and get over her limits." 'Surpassing her limits...?' Kirino wondered as he saw you cheering with Tenma and Shinsuke. "Good job (L/N)." Shindou praised. "That's nothing, and I'd like to stay in defense for a little while captain." You looked towards the remaining shocked members. Noticing where you're looking at, Shindou gave an "Alright" and Sangoku too, understood what you are planning to do. You returned towards your positions.

Once Mannouzaka made their move, you decided to stay at your position than to move. Leaving the defense to Sangoku. "I can't watch this anymore..." Hayami murmured. By this time, Midori came up and shouted. "You guys! Don't you guys feel anything!?" That is when the remaining 5 looked at Midori and she continued. "I know you guys are trouble with the fifth sector and all, but aren't they your soccer buddies!?" Hearing that, they looked at you along with Shindou, Tenma and Shinsuke helping Sangoku up and Midori went on with her rant. "You made the club together, eat together and made this far with them! Those guys are desperately giving their all to protect Raimon's soccer! Yet despite that, don't you guys feel anything!?" The last words that she added awaken them up. "(L/N) is right about you. You guys are way worse than those Mannouzaka players!" They were then reminded of what you said.

_"You too, are you just going to let your comrades suffer? Injured, and never be able to play soccer again?"_

'Heh, to think that we would get this depressed because soccer is being managed...' One of the five members thought. '(L/N), you really woke me up from this!'

The game soon continued with Mannouzaka leading but the striker is soon stopped when Kurumada shouted out. "Dash train!" And dashed towards the striker taking the ball back. Shocking the others but you could only smile at the sight. As the striker got up, Kurumada declared. "I'm not going to let you guys do whatever you want any further! I don't care who we're up against! We're going to protect our soccer!" The expression of glee is clear at the faces of Shindou and Tenma. 'So they finally got up from the slump.' You then looked at Kurama who still kept a poker face after what Midori had said. You then observed more and soon, Raimon scored another goal, making it the third point. You then walk towards Shindou, and muttered. "Looks like things are okay for now." Kurama had heard what you had said as he saw you walking towards Shindou. "Captain, I'll be moving to the offense now. The rest of them will be okay." "Alright." '(L/N)... Is this why you wanted to be in the match? So Raimon could be one team?' Kurama wondered. The match soon ended with Raimon winning 4-2.

As everyone left the tournament with you going the last, someone called. "Hey." "Do need something Kurama-san?" You asked. "Do you know that this is going to happen from the start?" You couldn't help but stifle a laughter which made the white haired senior looked at you weirdly. "If I knew it would happen I wouldn't have joined the match in the first place." You remarked and added, "Plus, I'm only saying out a few harsh facts about you guys from how you play." His eyes widened. You then turned towards the door. "See you tomorrow senpai." You then left. 'That kid...'

-  
"Coach, I have a suggestion. I'd like to try the Ultimate Thunder."  
"Ultimate thunder, the Hissatsu tactics?"  
"I came up with it with coach Kudou back then and we thought about this through."  
"But we failed no matter how many times we tried..."  
"We need a strong striker for that."  
"Even so, I'd still like to try it with everyone."

After a few discussions, they had decided the members who would be participating for tactics. Shindou and Kurama tried but to no avail. You then walked towards them and asked. "Captain, may I have a try?" "(L/N)?" "I'd like to see how much I could use it up." "Shindou, it's good to try if (L/N) is okay with it." Kirino convinced him. The others soon nodded in agreement. "Alright (L/N)." Settled in your positions, the 4 members started to pass the ball towards each other and once the ball is passed towards you, you kicked the ball with your right leg and shoot it. "Ultimate thunder!" It was shot and finally broke through the defense near the goal. "It... succeeded?" Hayami looked in surprise. "That was cool (F/N)!" "With this, we can definitely beat Teikoku!" "That's not enough..." You said to them. "Eh?" "Even if I could handle the strong power, I had my limits. The least I could pull out the tactics would be... three times." You explained. "Three?" "I'm starting to feel some pain at my right ankle... Even if I could use my left leg to complete this move, it may be only once." "So we had to use it at the right time... huh?" "Captain, I know we can't exactly get his help, but I think, Tsurugi-kun is capable for this move." You suggested. "Tsurugi?" "I had to agree with (L/N) here. As much as I hate to admit it, his power is much more stronger than you or me. And if (L/N) said that he could then he probably would be able to do it." Kurama explained but soon added, "But he's not going to come. He probably got in some trouble for going against the sector." 'That may be true...' You thought to yourself. You were the only one who knew why Tsurugi couldn't help Raimon despite the last match. The answer lies in his brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi's legs.

-  
After mentioning that you had someone to visit at a hospital, Endou and the seniors decided to let you home, free from practice for the day. Taking your bag, you soon went to the hospital and saw Tenma running after Tsurugi. 'Tenma...?' You wondered and saw that he is following Tsurugi. Instead of seeing your brother, you decided to see how Tsurugi is faring with Tenma instead. Sure enough, you saw them talking at the roof of the hospital. "There are things that you can't do no matter what! Someone like you wouldn't understand!" He shouted at Tenma and soon left him standing. He stopped when he saw you standing near the walls. "Did you tell him about me visiting here?" "Yeah, no. He followed you himself." You answered and hearing that, Tsurugi walked away but you noticed he has an unclear expression at his face. Troubled? Maybe. You soon approached Tenma. "Tenma." You called and that was when he was out of the trance he was in. "(F/N)?" "There's someone that I'd like you to meet."

-  
"Tenma! You're late!" Endou scolded him. "Sorry coach. I couldn't get Tsurugi." He answered. Endou saw his expression is down cast and then said. "It's alright. Just practice for now." Tenma nodded but what he had heard from his visit still surprised him.

_"So you're Matsukaze Tenma that (F/N) is talking about?" "Uh, yes?" Your brother looked at him for a while before showing his hand. "I'm (L/N) Jun. Nice to meet ya!" "Nice to meet you to..." Jun noticed his distressed expression and asked. "What's up with him?" "You're interested in knowing why Tsurugi-kun worked for the fifth sector, right?" You questioned. "Eh? How did you know?" "Your face tells it all." You stated. "Tsurugi huh? He had to take care of his brother's well being and not let him know about the fact either..." Jun said. "Do you know something?" Tenma wondered. "But are you sure you could help him just by knowing this?" Jun questioned. "I..." "Yuuichi-san... He is immobilized." Jun explained. "Immobilized?"  
"He can't use his legs at all." You added. What your brother said next is what surprised him more. "If he couldn't obey the fifth sector, then Tsurugi wouldn't be able to get the finances to pay for Yuuichi-san's surgery."_

'I think I'm starting to understand Tsurugi a little... I don't think I really understand who you are that well (F/N)...'

* * *

1: This is not to be confused with Hakuren middle school. This is once again inspired from Sode no Shirayuki. The kanji used means "White lotus" which is also read as "Hakuren".


	4. 第四

Just like what you and your brother had thought, Tsurugi isn't coming for the match against Teikoku academy. But you aren't planning to join the match and stayed on reserve instead to observe Teikoku. Which surprised the others as they needed to perform Ultimate Thunder. "You're not playing?" "No, but I already had someone in mind who could take my place as the eleventh player for this match." You answered. "Really? Who?" "He'll be here soon enough." All of you are interrupted by a call. "Hey! I'm sorry for being late!" They said as they approached your group. "It's still ten more minutes before the match. Really, have you gotten old thinking time is slow since you were free-loading at the hospital?" You said sarcastically. "You're so mean (F/N)!" "Yeah right, says the one who refused to buy me the new Simple Plan album when I got Kazemaru-san's autograph for you." "Hey!"

The members only looked at your conversation with the person in surprise as you never talked this way to anyone of the members. Tenma was the first one to speak up. "(F/N) isn't he...?" "Noticing Tenma, he greeted. "Yo Tenma! Glad to see you all energized there!" "Uh nice to see you too." "So (L/N), who's that?" Shindou asked. "Him? That idiot is my onii-san." You simply answered. "N- nii-san!?" Most of the team uttered in shock. "I didn't know you had a brother (F/N)-chan." Aoi said to you as she saw your brother. "Well... You didn't ask." You replied her doubts. "So the one who'll be playing in your place is..." "Yeah him." You clarified them and continued. "Before you ask me how did he get to be in Raimon, he keeps on pestering our parents to get him to Raimon as soon as his injuries are healed ever since I told him Endou-san became the coach for Raimon some days back. So he's a second year in Raimon. But he'll officially start by tomorrow though." "Oh..." "Another thing is, this baka is too excited to get back playing soccer again after a month of not playing it due to him breaking his leg." You added.

"I HEARD THAT! AND I'M NOT A BAKA!"  
"Yes you are."  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
"Am are."  
"AM NOT!"  
"Alright, cut it out you two." Endou cut off the both of you and turned to your brother. "So which position are you in?" "Forward!" He simply replied and soon added. "But I've also been a mid-fielder as well." "So you don't mind in becoming a forward for the team?" "Yep~." "Welcome aboard Uh-" "(L/N) Jun!" He introduced himself. "Glad to have you in Jun!" By then, the whistle blows which signs the start of the match. So whether the rest could actually test him or not, they have to see it on the field.

As the match goes on, you noticed that there is a slight conflict with the SEED's and non-SEED's. Though it was temporary. You also saw that the team are still struggling with utilizing Ultimate Thunder. Without Jun playing the striker for them since he had to see the power needed to make it effective. The captain of Teikoku who is also a SEED soon performed the Hissatsu, "Koutei Penguin 7" and before it could shoot in for the third goal, Jun stepped in front and blocked it with his right leg, stopping it for a moment and soon kicked the ball up. He soon jumped and did a somersault. "Zaga Teppou!" He kicked the ball upside down and a red beam is followed by it as the ball moves on towards Teikoku's goal post but only for the goal keeper to be able to barely block the move and the ball hit the goal post bar instead. Denting it.

You just smirked at the reaction of the players who saw that the post was dented. Jun's leg power had been stronger than most of the strikers you had known. With the exception of the SEED's and the pro-league strikers. 'Tsurugi-kun could be his rival soon...' You smirked in thought. No sooner, the whistle blows signing the end of the first half. "So (F/N), anything in particular?" Jun asked you. "Well, I noticed that there's some kind of small conflict in Teikoku..." "Conflict?" Shindou wondered. "Yeah, between the SEED's and the non-SEED's of Teikoku. It seems to be debating whether they should listen to Kidou-san's advice or not." You answered and soon continued. "As for Teikoku's formation, it's hard to break. Even if nii-san's Zaga Teppou could break through the line, we don't know if the goal keeper could be able to block it again." "So we need ultimate thunder..."

"Let me in this match!" The grudgingly familiar voice to most of the Raimon members surprised all of them and soon, Tsurugi came in front of them. Sure enough, Kurama objected his request. "I'm not asking this as a SEED... But also as a soccer player!" Tsurugi requested once more. "Well, I can't decide, the team will." Endou said and looked at the members. To the surprise to most of the members, Tenma agreed. "Well, I'm with Tenma in this." You agreed as well and no sooner, everyone followed suit, with Kurama being the last. "So how are the team arrangements now?" Jun asked Shindou but before the captain could answer, Kurama soon said, "I'll be watching on the sidelines here. (L/N), go out there." He was looking at you as he said so.  
"Kurama-senpai? Why me?"  
"With your statistics, I'm sure you could catch up with the rest."  
"I- I'll be in reserve too..." Hayami suddenly said and soon look at Jun. "I'll leave the rest to you Jun-kun..." Hearing that, Jun placed a fist at where his heart is and said. "Leave it to me!"

The match continues and despite having Tsurugi in to help completing the Ultimate Thunder, it wasn't strong enough to fully blow the defense off. You noticed hat Tsurugi is somewhat, in doubt. You don't know what it was though. You and Jun came up to him. "Tsurugi, who do you think is the one who would want you to play soccer the most?" Jun asked.  
"I..."  
"I think you knew who by now though Tsurugi-kun."  
Tsurugi stay rooted at his spot, not knowing what to respond. "Tsurugi!" Tenma called out to him and soon said. "Is this the soccer that you wanted to play!? If it is then you're making soccer sad!" His eyes soon widened at Tenma's words and also reminded of his brother. He soon erased his doubt and completed "Ultimate Thunder". The match soon ended with Raimon winning 3-2. The points scored by Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinsuke. As soon as the match ended, you and Jun are about to leave together until Tsurugi stopped you both. "(L/N)." "Hm?" You and your brother looked at him as he called both your surnames. You both then looked at each other and you soon asked. "Which one of us are you calling?" "Both of you. Can you come with me for a while?"

-  
"I saw the match. That was a nice shoot." Yuuichi praised his little brother. "Don't get the wrong idea just yet." He replied. "Oh, that boy, Tenma-kun was it? If you didn't work hard, your position will be taken by him." Yuuichi joked and also smiled at his younger brother and Tsurugi too, started to show a small smile. You and your brother who were outside smiled as Tsurugi came into terms with his brother again. "Looks like he's okay." Jun commented as you both listened to their conversation. "Yeah." You said with your back leaning at the wall, your arms crossed and eyes closed as you listened the conversation. "Let's go nii-san. We still have the team to visit." "Team- oh..." He then scratched his cheek as he figure out who you meant. "Yeah, it's been a while since we saw them after I was discharged from the hospital."

-  
The news of the revolution against the fifth sector surprised you and your brother as you never expected that. But both you, Jun and the rest of Raimon are excited that they will be able to return the true soccer that everyone knows of. The one where everyone could enjoy than to play half-hearted-ly. Truly, the most elated one would be you and Jun since your friends from the independent team he made is more likely to get back to playing soccer in their own school's again.

-  
You and your brother are walking around the mall. It was a day off after the match against Kaiou middle school. In which Raimon won and since it's a day off, you two wanted to spend some time by yourselves. You wore a blue jeans and a white shirt which is hidden under your (F/C) hoodie jacket while your brother simply wore a shirt and trousers of his choice. "So we head off to our usual places?" He asked. "Yeah." You muttered and waved at him and him too, waved back and went to your perspective leisure area. Jun is hanging out with his team mates from the independent team he made while you just head straight to a music store. "Welcome- Oh, (F/N)-chan!" The owner greeted you. You had known the staffs working at the store because you always visit this music store all the time ever since you were ten. "It's been a while Miwa-san." You greeted back and asked. "Anything new?" "You're lucky girly cause we got lots of new albums coming!" "Really!?" Your eyes gleamed in glee. "Yeah! Consider it a treat for being our loyal customer!" "Thank you!" So there you went with your album listening spree at the store and choosing which of are your new favorites to be taken home so you could listen to them everyday in your room. No one knows how much you are actually a music lover but your family. Even Jun had nicknamed you a "Hardcore music freak" which made you always retort him with "Meanie". As much as you love soccer, you loved music more.

'Looks like I'll be taking these three newest albums for today.' You thought to yourself and soon paid for it. As you are about to walk away from the store, you heard someone called you. "(F/N)?" You turned back and you soon saw Tenma along with Aoi, Shinsuke and to your surprise, Tsurugi. "Hey guys." You simply greeted them as they looked at you. Now that you think of it, this is probably the first time you saw them wearing something casual besides the school uniform. And the same goes for them. "So, what are you guys doing?" You asked as you sensed the somewhat awkward atmosphere between you. Shinsuke break out the silence by answering you, luckily. "Ah, we're just hanging out together!" "With Tsurugi-kun?" You raised a brow at him, for Tsurugi didn't seem to be the type to like crowds and you usually saw Tenma hanging out with Aoi and Shinsuke more. "Matsukaze wouldn't shut up when he asked me to hang out." Tsurugi muttered in irritation as he replied your question. "Ne (F/N)-chan, how about you?" Aoi asked. "Me? Well, just buying a few albums from the music store..." "Really? Let me see!" You decided to hand the plastic bag you held to Tenma, thinking that it wouldn't be relevant for them to know but Tenma's response seems to surprise you.

"N- Nico Touches The Walls!?" He exclaimed in surprise as he took out one of the albums you bought. "And Bump of Chicken!?" "Uh... Yeah?" "That's cool! I thought I was the only one who would listen to them!" [1] He looked at you with his eyes shining in glee. "E- Eto..." You sweat dropped at his sudden excitement. "Tenma is a big fan to those two bands." Aoi answered for you. "Oh..." You muttered. After placing the first two, Tenma pulled out the other and showed it to Aoi after seeing it. "Aoi! Look!" In confusion, Aoi held the last album you picked after many decisions and she soon squealed as she saw the contents. "KIMURA KAELA!?"  
"So I suppose... you like her songs?"  
"Yes! You didn't know how long I was waiting for her newest album!"  
"I... see..."  
"But you just got this album too..." She said with a downcast expression that you could notice. You then said. "You know... I know the owner of this mall's music store for a long time. So I can ask him to get the album for you." "You guys too." You said looking at Tenma, Shinsuke and Tsurugi.  
"Really!?"  
"Yes Shinsuke, really."  
"Yes!" Tenma and Shinsuke shouted in glee. You, on the other hand could only sigh at the sight of some of the passerby looking at the five of you weirdly. And so did Tsurugi. "Uh, let's just head in..." You said and they obliged and followed you in. "Welcome- What's up (F/N)-chan? It's rare to see you in a group and going in the shop twice a day unless you count your first visit here with your brother and his friends." "Ah... They're my friends from Raimon." You introduced them to the owner, Miwa Takashi. "Oh~! I watched your match against Kaiou yesterday! Tenma, you did a good job there!" He praised Tenma and soon give praises to the others as well. You decided to head off to the new album's section again and take out the first three that you had picked earlier for Tenma and Aoi.

You then heard the sound of someone taking out one of the albums on the stand beyond the (F/C) headphones you wore and saw Tsurugi. You then looked at the artist of the albums he picked. "Dragon ash and 9 mm Parabellum Bullet?" You wondered. "What's wrong with what I like?" He remarked at you. You just shook your head. "Nothing. I just noticed on how Emo you are." You said with sarcasm dripping at your words but it seems that he took it seriously as you noticed the irk mark at his forehead. "WHAT?" The next thing you did is stifling a laugh which irked him more. "What's so funny?" "You- you should have seen your face!" You laughed out as you see his expression. Hearing you laugh, they stood shocked at their positions. 'Is this really the (L/N) (F/N) that we know?' Is what they all thought.  
"Well, you're going to need to get used to having (F/N)-chan acting like that to you. That means (F/N)-chan is starting to opening up to you guys." Miwa commented as he watched your conversation with Tsurugi. 'Opening up to us...?' The remaining four wondered but that is soon interrupted as you stopped laughing. "Sorry- It's just- you're too serious." You said to Tsurugi as you wipe a tear from your eye due to laughing too much. Shinsuke soon went to where you were and saw an album that caught his eye. "Ah! It's Monobright!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards the album of the artist he mentioned which are a few shelves higher than him -Due to his height-.  
"So you're getting that?"  
"Yeah!"  
You took the album in ease and handed it over to him which he raised it up to the air and is soon jumping around happily. "How much do I have to pay?" You asked Miwa as they settled on their choices. "Well, since this is your second time coming in a day, I say you can have them half the price!" "...Are you serious?" "Yeah! Plus..." He then whispered. "Those friends of yours are trusted ones you know. I can tell." "Eh?"  
"Ne (F/N)! What are you planning to do next?" Tenma asked you. "Eh? I'll probably just head back home."  
"Eh~? You should come and hang out with us?"  
"I agree with Tenma!"  
"Come on (F/N)-chan!"  
"Well, uh-"  
"Let's go!" Tenma grabbed your wrist and soon dragged you to walk together with Aoi and Shinsuke. With Tsurugi slowly following from behind. Once you were out of the store. Miwa smiled in content. "You're not alone now (F/N)-chan. I'm sure Jun knows it too."

* * *

1: This was from a Pixiv artist's head canon regarding which bands the first years of Raimon (Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Aoi, Kariya and Tsurugi) listened to. The art and head canon for it can be found here (Insert /1121835 after (www).(zerochan).net). Except for Linkin' Park, all the bands/artists are Japanese bands if you don't know them.

Note: Jun's Hissatsu is inspired from a BLEACH character. I really enjoy writing the filler at the end there cause I honestly wondered what kind of things Tenma and some of the members or characters in the Inazuma Eleven series liked or do outside of soccer though I know what Shindou and some of the members of Raimon might do in their free time (Hayami and Hamano hang out together, Kirino hanging out with Shindou, etc.). As stated in the 1st reference, the head canon of the bands/artists they listened to is from the artist of the fan-art itself. Lastly, flame away with the reviews. And I'm sorry for the huge time skips in this chapter...


	5. 第五

"Morning (F/N)! Jun-san!" Tenma and Aoi greeted the two of you as you walk your way towards school. "Mornin'!" Jun greeted and you muttered a small "Good morning" back to them as well. You then walked talking about the upcoming tournament and hobbies which made Jun tease you over your love of music. You noticed Tenma stopped once you arrived Raimon as his eyes met with a boy around your grade with cyan hair and cat like eyes looking at Raimon. He soon noticed Tenma and smiled at him before he entered the school. "I don't think I saw him before." Aoi commented. "Maybe he's new?" You suggested. "Probably." The four of you soon went to practice for the morning and you saw the boy again. This time, he is looking at the field and soon walked away.

"His name is Kariya Masaki, treat him well class." The teacher introduced the cyan haired boy when the classes has started. He is arranged to sit behind where you were which is in the corner and near to the windows. "Nice to meet you." He greeted but you just replied with a "Yeah." and ignored the whole class, looking at the sky. This cause him to twitch his eyes as you seem ignorant with the silent treatment you gave him. And he noticed that the teacher never called you throughout the whole class and the fact that you hid your earphones through your (F/C) jacket's hood. Once the lunch break came, you took the opportunity to leave and went straight to the rooftop which no one dared to go. You sat near the door and pulled your hood down. Taking out the Mp3 player you had shut off and is about to turn it on until someone snatch it. "Man, no wonder the teacher never called you despite not taking a look at the class." You noticed it was Kariya, the new student and it seems that he followed you. "Really? I didn't notice." You said with sarcasm dripping at your voice. Kariya just rolled his eyes at your sarcastic comment and sat beside you.

"Why are you hiding who you really are?" He asked. "I could ask the same to you." You retorted.  
"You can tell?"  
"Sort of. Plus, you seem like a liar too."  
"You caught me." He smirked as you saw through him. "Ne, are you lonely?" You asked. "Wh- what? What makes you think that I'm lonely?" He stuttered. "I know a certain lonely friend of mine who lied so no one will know what they think and so that no one will leave them." You answered and took out one of the ear piece and handed it to him. "What's that for?" "Are you going to listen or are you just going to watch the scene in front of you until you get bored?" You remarked and that shut him up as he took the ear piece and him, handing back the Mp3 player he snatched and you turned it on, tuning to a song of your choice but the song you picked made you receive a surprised reaction from Kariya. "This is... Linkin' Park!?" "Yeah... why?" "I never thought I would meet a fellow fan!" You just continued listening to the song as Kariya tells on how he loved the band. Noticing that your favorite part is coming next, you sang. "Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."

"Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go. Let it go." To your surprise, Kariya started to sing along. He then looked at you with a cheeky grin. "I suppose you liked this song a lot?" "Yeah." So the rest of the lunch break, you and Kariya talked and little by little, you get to know each other a little more until the break is over.

-  
You and Jun went inside the club room earlier than the others since most of them are still tired from the match against Akizora challenger's which is the team that the legendary Inazuma Japan member, Kogure had become a captain of. As soon as you two head inside however, both of you are met with a surprise. "CAPTAIN!" No sooner, a group jumped towards Jun.  
"You're so mean for leaving us behind and join Raimon where the legendary Endou-san is!"  
"I'm going to increase your training menu when we get together as a team once more captain."  
"You owe me a re-match in Tekkens!"  
"Whoa... It's you guys!" Jun shouted in glee as he recognized them. "It's been a while guys." You greeted the unexpected visitors you and Jun had.  
"Oh (F/N)-chan!"  
"It's been a while!"  
Soon, you started talking with them and showed them to the indoor field where Endou, Kidou and Haruna had already arrived and the Raimon members have yet to come. "Yo (L/N)-chan! Jun! And who are they?" Endou asked as he noticed the group. "Endou-san! We have a request!"

-  
After the school is over, the members were surprised to see that you and Jun are wearing casual clothing instead of the club's uniform. And so does the visitor's they never saw. "Oh, you guys are here." Jun casually greeted them. "So they're the ones from Raimon?" Your teammate asked. "Yeah." "Um, what's going on?" "Hm?" You and Jun looked at each other and to your team mates. You and Jun then smirked. "We'll be your opponents for this practice match." They blinked their eyes once.  
Twice.  
Thrice.  
"EEHH!?"  
"We're still worn out from the match against Aki-nee's team yesterday..."  
"Hey hey, what's with the dispirited energy there? It's just a game without thinking of the fifth sector!" One of your team mates, Tsuruga Ren commented. "How did you know about the fifth sector?" Shindou asked. "Most of us here used to be in the soccer club before the fifth sector took over our own school's club." Your team's manager, Asuka explained. She looked at Jun and smirked. "Except for our traitor captain and (F/N)-chan who are now in Raimon." "ASUKA! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Jun shouted at her. "Says the one who brag about his sister's school and pestered on moving there." The goal keeper of your team snickered. "YOU GUYS!" The rest of the team including you started laughing at his predicament as he is embarrassed by all of you. You are the first to stop and faced the Raimon soccer club members. "Shall we start? And just so you know, I won't be going easy even if this is only a practice match." You smirked at them and soon went to your team. "Guys." You called which grabbed their attentions. "The match is about to start and this is the first match we are back as a full team ever since nii-san is hospitalized for a broken leg so give it your best shot!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Nii-san, what do you say as the captain of 'Tasogare no Kishidan'?" [1] You soon turned and asked him. "You already said it (F/N)." "Yes, (F/N)-chan. You're much more suitable as captain than Jun here." "HEY!" "Cut it out nii-san, Yukina-san." You stop them both. Jun soon regained his composure and said. "This maybe a practice but no one is ever to be taken lightly. So give it all you got!" All of you nodded and gave a group High-five. "YEAH!"

-  
"You're going to have only one hour as a match. No Half-time's!" Endou announced and both teams agreed. Haruna then blew the whistle, signing the start of the match with Raimon getting the ball first and started the kickoff. Shindou who had the ball soon passed it to Tsurugi but it was intercepted by Yukina and she soon dribbled to Raimon's field along with Ren, and the forwards. You and Minato staying for defense. Raimon's mid-fielder's soon proceed to block Yukina but Yukina only gave a sly grin to them instead as they moved to prevent her from advancing. "Aurora dribble!" An aurora appeared which made the approaching member confused and later to notice that Yukina has passed them. "Good going Yukina!" Jun cheered on. Yukina is soon blocked by the defenders but she made a back pass which was received by Mao who managed to pass the defender's. A black aura soon gathered at the ball and he shot it. "Demonic illusion!" Surrounding the soccer ball, is a silhouette similar to a demon. Sangoku jumped. "Fence of Gaia!" Pillars of rocks appeared to block the ball but it was too strong for him to handle that the ball got into the goal. Marking the first goal to your team. "Nice shoot Mao!" Jun high-fived him and so does he.

'They aren't kidding...' Tenma thought as he saw their strength but that just made him pumped up. "It's still one point!" "Tenma is right! We can catch up!" Shindou cheered the rest of Raimon which they agreed.

The game continues and the next kickoff started off with your team. With Yosuke dribbling but he couldn't get far as Kirino soon blocked him. "The Mist!" Mist enveloped the field and Kirino took the ball from him in the midst of it. Kirino then passed the ball towards Tenma who soon dribbled past the forwards in ease with "Soyokaze Step" Though, that was until Minato slid down the field. "Killer slide!" He took the ball as the he slid to Tenma. Kidou had a surprised expression though. For "Killer slide" is a Teikoku hissatsu and also one of Domon's -Who is now in the American league with Ichinose- hissatsu. 'There is only one member who I taught that move...' Kidou thought and finally remembered that Minato and his sister, Asuka used to be a member of Teikoku's soccer club until the fifth sector took over Teikoku's soccer. 'It seems you had been able to master it well Minato.'

"(F/N)! Make it in!" Minato passed the ball to you. You smirked and kicked the ball above you. With a spin to the right, you kicked the ball with our right leg. "Hakuren!" You shot the ball and ice pillars grew as the ball is shot onward. Though what you didn't expect is Kariya. "Hunter's net!" He soon called on purple strings and created a net through his fingers which lessens the impact of the ball and stopped the shoot. "Now this is what I call a challenge." You said to yourself with a smile at your face. Kariya passed the ball to Kurama. He then passed the ball to Shindou who called on his keshin, shooting "Harmonics" towards the goal. Kaname closed his eyes and many hands appeared behind him. "Mugen The Hand!" The hands soon stopped the ball and Kaname had the ball held in both his hands. Endou was surprised to see Kaname able to do it. "You did it Kaname! The practice paid off!" Yukina cheered. Kaname who realized the fact started to jump in glee as he accomplished the hissatsu. 'I did it Tachimukai-san!'

_"It hurts..." Kaname muttered as he felt the pain at his palms. But he soon and slowly stood up. "One more time Tachimukai-san!"  
"Alright!"_

Kaname soon said. "Let's make use of the flow!" And he threw the ball. "Ren!" Ren jumped and caught the ball. Landing on his feet and dribbled past the forwards. Though the ball is soon stolen by Tenma who soon shoots "Mach Wind" once he had passed the mid-fielders and the forwards. Kaname is unable to catch the ball in time and so the score is tied. "If you're not holding back, then we won't either!" Tenma said. "That's what we wanted as well Tenma." You told him with a smile. The match went on and surprisingly, none of them are backing down and in the end, the result is tied 1-1.

"Aw bummer! It's a tie!" Ren sulked but soon managed to get his cheerful and happy mood back. "But that was fun!" "Yeah! It was a good match!"

-  
"I never thought I would see you and Asuka again like this." Kidou talked to Minato and soon complimented. "It seems that you had mastered Killer slide well already." "Ehehe, it's nothing Kidou-san." Minato scratched the back of his head. "It seems that you and Asuka are doing well too. I'm sure you know of the resistance already?" He asked. "Yes..." "Until the fifth sector is completely dissolved, all your team mates from Teikoku are waiting." Hearing that, Minato bowed. "Thank you very much!"

"How is Tachimukai, Kaname?" Endou asked the young goal keeper of Tasogare no Kishidan. "Ah, he's doing well! I am really in debt with him and also Jun for being the captain of this team." "Debt?" "You see, most of us felt there is no hope for us to play soccer again with the fixed matches until Jun made the Tasogare no Kishidan. Plus, Tachimukai-san is surprisingly willing to coach our team despite the fact that he gets nervous sometimes." Kaname laughed a bit as he remembered how Tachimukai used to get so nervous until Jun or anyone from the team convinced him. 'That's likely of him.' Endou smiled in thought.

You and Jun saw them chatting happily with the others. "I'm glad to see them happy again."

-  
As soon as classes are over. You head off earlier than Tenma and the others, the same goes for your brother, Jun since you are a girl and Jun didn't want anyone to head inside to cause some awkward conversation between you and them. As soon as both of you had entered, your phone vibrated and you saw that it was a mail from a familiar name in the past.

"(F/N). That old man is still alive and he's on you and Jun's tail.  
Sorry to say but you might have to leave the soccer club until we finish our business with him.  
We can't have him find you at all. Nor are we letting him find the others who are in Japan.  
The only ones who could protect the remaining surviving kids from the experiment and prevent the captured ones from experiencing the same pain as we do, are only us survivors."  
- A. F

* * *

1: Complete member list of the Tasogare no Kishidan (Consists of 9 males and 3 females as a team, ordered by the positions)  
(L/N) Jun: Captain/Forward  
Akagi Mao: Forward  
Sanada Yosuke: Forward  
(L/N) (F/N): Libero (Positioned as Mid-fielder on the field)  
Shigure Yukina: Mid-fielder  
Tenjou Minato: Mid-fielder  
Tsuruga Ren: Mid-fielder  
Mizushima Hiromi: Defender  
Kawamura Shintaro: Defender  
Yamamoto Satoshi: Defender  
Igarashi Kaname: Goal keeper  
Tenjou Asuka: Manager  
Oh, and imagine the appearances of the other members yourself. Since this is a reader insert and you can imagine how they look like and the way you want them to look like.

Note: The next chapter will be out by tomorrow or so since I have to edit a few things there. And thank you for the reviews! For those who didn't know, the Linkin' Park song I used is "Iridescent". You may know this song if you watched Transformers 3.


	6. 第六

Night soon fall as you and Jun went to a harbor port. No one is there but there is one lone ship standing firm at the ocean body near there. "Captain!" You and Jun saw the faces of the Tasogare no Kishidan members. "You got one too?" Minato asked. "Yeah. We told Endou-san about it so the team don't need to worry about us. And our parents knew too." You replied. "Still... It's been 7 years since we last heard of them." Yamamoto murmured. "Yeah... and 2 years before all of us are adopted." You murmured. "When is he going to come and see that all of us are here already?" You asked. "No. He said he and Ellie had a few research to do." Shintaro, who is the oldest among all of you spoke up.  
"I see..."  
"Just when we could finally be rid of the curse of being different..."  
"When we finally had him out of sight... It'll be over, right?" Asuka questioned, shocked as to hear the organization. Jun just sighed as unlike the others, he didn't have a supernatural ability like them. But knew the feeling of fear and soon comforted them. "I'm sure it will." That made the rest of them look at him. "I'm not saying this out of sympathy. But as a friend. And your Half-sibling." "You don't need to remind us. We know it will surely be over after this is done. Besides..." Minato sighed and looked at the sea. "We knew that all of us are technically siblings and children of the (L/N) corporation even if we don't have the same blood anyway..." All of you followed his gaze. With a solemn and serene expression plastered at your face.

-  
A day after you left, the members noticed that you and Jun are nowhere to be seen. They thought you and Jun were sick at first until they noticed that the both of you didn't come to Raimon today. Tenma soon approached Endou. "Ne Endou Kantoku, where is (F/N) and Jun-san?" "Ah, they said they have something to do with their family so they're going out of town for the while. For two weeks or so." Endou informed them. "Two weeks? That long?" Kirino wondered. "And it's just one more day left before we fight against Gassan Kunimitsu..." "I'm sure they'll come back soon!" Tenma reassured and also blurted out for the members. One by one, they started to agree with Tenma and soon went to practice. Tsurugi is about to leave after most of the members left until he heard someone asked. "Endou Kantoku, that was a lie, wasn't it?" Tsurugi soon turned to see Kariya whom he didn't expect to stay behind to talk to Endou. "I saw you visiting the sun garden along with them two days ago." Kariya soon questioned. "What is their real reason to leave the team?"

"Leave?" Tsurugi wondered which soon surprised both Endou and Kariya as they thought Tsurugi had left with the other members. "Tsurugi, when are you here?" Endou asked. "Long enough to hear that (L/N) and her brother's family problem is actually a lie." He replied. "What is going on?" He gave a glare to Endou and Kariya soon asked. "Does it have something to do with these people called the Florista?" That question has turned Endou's expression from his usual cheery and bright atmospheric face to a serious one. "Looks like I have to tell you... But I doubt the two of you would like it, nor do the other members would if they are listening to what I'm about to say right now..."

_Right after practice is over, Endou is about to leave until you and Jun called. "Endou-san!" "Hm? What's up?" "There's some place that we want to visit, can you come along with us?" Endou agreed to that within a heartbeat though he wondered where. After a long walk, Endou is soon startled at both you and Jun's destination. "The sun garden? Why here?" "You'll know soon Endou-san." Jun replied and went along with you into the building. You soon met with Kira Hitomiko who is in charge of the orphanage. "It's been a while Hitomiko-san." You and Jun greeted. "Ah, it has been a while (F/N), Jun. Oh, and Endou-kun too." "Hello Hitomiko kantoku." "So what brings you and Jun here?" Hitomiko soon asked the two of you. You simply took out your phone and showed the message you received. Making her cold demeanor to show a surprised expression. "How? I thought they were executed already?" "Apparently, the old man who is the head and founding member of the Florista survived." Jun huffed in irritation. "Florista?" Endou wondered. "(F/N), you haven't told Endou-kun and the other members of Raimon yet?" "No. Not yet. And I wasn't planning to tell anyone about it until I'm ready for it." You shook your head. "Let's talk about this somewhere private. I'll call Hiroto-kun and the others."_

Time soon passed as you, Jun and Endou waited at the room Hitomiko had prepared and soon enough, the familiar figure's of Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya and Saginuma Osamu came into the room. "Nagumo! Suzuno! Saginuma!" Endou greeted them. "Yo Endou. And hey kids." Nagumo, also known as Burn greeted the three of you. "Where's Hiroto-san and Midorikawa-san?" You wondered. "Hiroto and Midorikawa is busy with the papers of the Kira company, or so I was told from Hitomiko-san." Saginuma answered. "I see..." "For now, let's just get onto the topic." Suzuno said with dis-interest clear at his tone. "So what is it that you want to say that you had to call all five of us (F/N)?" He wondered as he eyed you. You said nothing and just like what you did to Hitomiko, you took out your phone and show the message to them which surprised them. "What the hell!? How is that possible!? I thought all of them are dead!" Nagumo shouted in disbelief. "Perhaps, one of them managed to escape?" Saginuma commented. "Well, you were right though Saginuma-san." Jun told him. "So who are the Florista anyway?" Endou asked and that is when they know that the reason why Hitomiko called all five of them is to tell Endou and you and Jun need to leave to avoid getting the members of Raimon involved. "Well, it's a loooong story..." And hearing Nagumo explain to Endou, your mind is relived of parts of a memory that you wanted to forget.

_**"Mom...? Dad...? Onee-chan...?" You shook their lifeless bodies as you approach them but to your shock, as you were five years old when it happened, they didn't move and their bodies are cold. As the harsh reality of death hit you, you were soon approached by unknown men. And you heard their voices, "Is this kid even one of them?" And many thoughts ran into your head as you heard them. Making you cover your ears and shout. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU MURDERER'S IN MY HEAD ANYMORE!" You cowered away in fear as you shouted. You didn't know that you had heard what they thought inside their minds and one of them soon said. "Amakusa (F/N) is confirmed to be a psychic sir." **_[1]_** "Good. It seems that seeing death or being in a close death will awaken the sleeping powers of those born psychic..." "Take the little girl away. She will be useful for us to fight against the American military."**_

No sooner, you had been taken to a plane along with some other children whom you came to know some of them now as the Tasogare no Kishidan. You were taken to America and away from the sights of any citizens there. Whatever they did to you is just torture. Just for you to grasp the ability. Anyone who tried to escape will be tortured more. Some of the children taken there had died as a result.

A year and a half later, one of the older children who were taken away had rebelled and attacked the scientist. They also freed the surviving children as well. "Are you okay?" A boy roughly around eleven let out his hands towards you. You could only nod and take his hand. 'We'll be okay. I promise.' He thought which you heard in your mind. "How are you sure about it?" You asked. That is when he realized of your ability. He rummaged his pocket, taking out a small headphone and placed it at your ears. "With this you wouldn't be able to hear whatever those bad guys think." He smiled gently at you as you touched the headphone he placed and that he is telling the truth. "I'm Antonio, you are?" "(F/N)... Amakusa (F/N)..." "(F/N), let's go!" He took your hand and you ran along with him, followed by the surviving children as he tried to reach the exit. As soon as you leave the dreaded building, you saw helicopter's above which soon landed and showed armored soldiers coming down from the chopper. Antonio and another girl who is followed by another group of children stood in front of all of you protectively until one of them spoke. "Don't worry, we're not going to attack you." "What do you mean?" Antonio gritted his teeth as he glared at them. "He's... telling the truth." One of the children told him. "A friend of ours had told us about the illegal activities the Florista has done." They explained. "You mean, you sent a spy?" "Yes." They soon went inside with some of the soldiers guarding you and the others. After a while you soon find the scientists hand-cuffed.__

"... So all of those involved with the Florista are arrested. After the capture of the scientist and also, the founding members of the organization. Some of the kids are sent to the sun garden. Including (F/N) and the teammates from the team she and Jun made. Hitomiko-san then called and asked us to talk with the kids. Though at that time, she left out the fact that these kids got supernatural abilities." Nagumo continued. "Yeah. I remembered how you almost made (F/N) cry when you first met her because you took the headphones she got." Suzuno commented. "Hey!" Nagumo shouted at his friend. 'Well... It is the truth.' You thought as Suzuno mentioned the memory.

_**You were watching the scenery at your assigned room instead of going outside. Looking at the blue sky through the glass walls of your window. 'Antonio... Ellie... I wonder how everyone is right now?' You wondered. The door creaked open and you turned, looking at two boys aged around high school or in their twenties. "So you're (F/N)?" One of them asked. "Yes...?" "I'm Nagumo Haruya and this guy is Suzuno Fuusuke. Well, Hitomiko-san called us in to check on you and the new kids." "Hitomiko-san...?" "Yeah and before that..." The red-haired man crouched to your level and slowly pulled off the headphones that you wore. "Your hearing seems to be okay." He commented. And accidentally, you had heard some of their thoughts. **_**  
****_"She could hear us well, but why would she wear headphones?"_****  
****_"Is this kid trying to pretend to be deaf or something?"  
You backed away from the two of them slowly and cowered at one of the corner's of your room. Nagumo looked at you in confusion. "(F/N)?" You closed your ears and eyes, and soon shouted. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU ARE THINKING!" "Huh?" "There you are-" Hitomiko entered but is cut off as she saw your figure in the corner of the room. She then saw the headphones you always wore at Nagumo's hands. 'I forgot to tell them about that.' Sighing, she turned towards the red-haired man. "Haruya, please give me those headphones." She demanded with a glare. Nagumo soon feared what she might do and so decided to hand it over to her. Suzuno thought that Hitomiko would confiscate it but what he and his friend didn't expect is she approached you. Slowly, she pulled away your hands from your ear and placed your headphones. Your eyes snapped open as you feel the headphones on your ears. "Are you hearing them anymore?" Hitomiko asked. "No. I can hear whatever you say Hitomiko-san." You replied. "Hitomiko-san, did you forget to tell us something?" Suzuno questioned. "Ah, I'll tell you about that, but for now, you should leave (F/N)'s room." Hitomiko told them and they reluctantly agreed to. Hitomiko soon walked out of the room. Leaving you on your own._**

You sighed in relief and soon sat at your bed. Closing your eyes and holding the headphones in tact with your hands. 'Why was I the only one to have this kind of ability? If onee-chan, mom, or dad have this, will things change? Will I be the one who died instead?' You thought to yourself. Your eyes snapped open when you heard the door knock. "Is it okay for me to come in?" They asked. "...Do what you want." You replied. Not interested in knowing who it was. The door soon opened and you saw another man with red hair and green teal eyes. He had glasses on and had a white shirt. He sat beside you and slowly ruffled your hair gently.  
"You do know that most of the children here are orphans right?"  
"Yes... why?"  
"Everyone has a scar here. Someone maybe friendly but the scars of the past are still in them. Some of them even didn't trust anyone. But only when they saw how sincere the others are then those scars will soon disappear and they could move on." He stated. And soon looked at you. "What about you?"  
"I... I don't want them to know."  
"Know what?"  
"If they knew that I could read minds, I may just be thought as a tool, or rather be called a freak. This power, it's a painful reminder to why my family is taken away in the first place. I don't think I could trust anyone except for the ones involved in it. What if it endangers them? What if I'll be the one who is hurt?"  
The man said nothing. His hand left your hair and went to your small hands. "Why don't we ask them about it?"  
"Eh?"  
"It's alright, I'll help you."  
With that, the man took your hand and slowly drag you along to see the other children of the orphanage. "Wait here." He told you and he approached the children. Talking a few things that you don't bother wanting to know. He soon came back to where you are, with the other children following him. "Ne (F/N), is it true that you had super powers?"  
"Eh?"  
"That is so cool! None of us can read what people think! How did you get it?"  
"I..." Your expression had gotten glum at this point. The kids notice it though. One of them said. "From the looks of it, it must be a really bad and scary story, huh?"  
"All of us in the sun garden got plenty of those."  
"Once you're ready to tell us, you can say it. We'll be waiting!"  
"For now, let's play Oni-gokko! Yoshihiro, you're it!" **[2]****_  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
One of the children took your hand and without you realizing it, you started to run away from Yoshihiro who is chasing the others to be the demon. Hearing them laugh as they play, you started to show a smile. For the first time in 2 years. The Tasogare no Kishidan are also slowly starting to get along with the children. It didn't last long as a year after you were sent here, you and the rest of the Tasogare no Kishidan are adopted to the (L/N). You changed your surname while the others stick to their real surname. But you and the rest of the Tasogare no Kishidan are living a happy life since then._**

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you the real reason why they left." Endou saw the shocked expressions of Tsurugi and Kariya as he finished but to avoid wasting time since the two still have practice to do, Endou left out how they are able to be who they are now and who are they adopted to. And soon continued, "The Florista will go to any lengths to get the children with psychic abilities for their ambitions, even if it means killing anyone of you to find where they are. Even though Jun himself isn't exactly a psychic like (L/N)-chan. Plus, (L/N)-chan's real family are killed in front of her eyes just for them just to get her. Now that he found her, he will most likely try to find out all about her and worse, having all of you killed is the least that they wanted. And the worst case of that surviving founding member is that he is in the fifth sector now."

"Wh- what?" The two blurted out in shock. "But it looks like most of them who worked for the fifth sector are in the dark of that fact since they didn't make a single move when they saw (L/N)-chan. Even Kidou, the coaches, and the SEED's. And lastly." He eyed them both and soon concluded. "Don't let your guard down."

-  
"Do you think they found out already?" Jun wondered.  
"You mean everyone in Raimon?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who knows... I had a feeling Kariya would. I saw him hiding when we talked to Hitomiko-san."  
"Really? Aw man, I wish I could be like you..."  
"Not gonna happen nii-san."  
"I know."  
"There you are." A voice called you two and you saw a eighteen year old teen male with a dark complexion and of a Brazilian descent. "It's been a long time Antonio." You greeted. "Yeah, and nice to meet you Jun. I'm Antonio Fernandez." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too." Jun greeted back. "Captain! (F/N)-chan! Antonio-san! All of us are here!" You then saw Yosuke calling you and Jun and soon, the rest of the Tasogare no Kishidan came as well. "So everyone's here now." Antonio said as he saw all of you and soon informed you. "Ellie just found the location where that old man is at."  
"Really?"  
"Where?"  
Antonio whispered the location and all of you stood at your spots, surprised with your eyes wide...

* * *

1: No. This isn't related to the Second Stage Children from Chrono Stone. I actually had this idea from Yamatoya Eco's soccer manga, T.R.A.P. and it's a really good manga. You're going to have a tough time finding the manga because I was up to chapter 45 which was out in the Mangazine (Manga Magazine) that is published in where I lived while if you find them on the net, it's only up to 19.  
2: Oni-Gokko is similar to a tag game in Japan.

Note: I'll be taking a short break for a while due to my pending college work. I think I might change the story genre because the plot doesn't seem so... suspense like anymore. And also, may I hear your honest opinion to this story? Either send a PM to my profile or just say it outright in the reviews is okay.


	7. 第七

"I knew Raimon is going to win." Asuka said as you told them about the match against Gassan Kunimitsu. "Yeah. I also got the info that most of the schools that lost to Raimon is now fighting against the fifth sector. Along with the school's that aren't in the holy road." Yosuke commented. "Does that mean you're going back to Gassan Kunimitsu soon?" Jun asked to Ren who had been a former member of that school's soccer club, "I think I'll think about it. Who's Raimon's next opponent?" Ren wondered. "I don't know. It's probably Hakuren." Jun soon looked at the windows of the boat. "I wonder if they will know about the situation of the club there..." Yukina exhaled a sigh in response. "They're bound to find out sooner or later."

-  
"Are you sure we're going to be okay here?" You asked. "Yeah! Be glad that I brought a soccer ball along for self defense!" Yukina reassured you. "That's not what I meant Yukina-san..."  
"Don't think too much! No one's around by the night so-" Yukina stopped. You then looked at where she is looking at. It was Hakuren's original coach, Fubuki Shirou talking to the ace, Yukimura and the current coach from the fifth sector. After a while, the two soon left. Leaving Fubuki standing there in the field. Yukina walked on ahead to the man and asked. "Fubuki-san? Are you okay?" That is when Fubuki noticed the two of you. But he noticed Yukina herself despite wearing a cap to hide her hair and eyes because of he recognized her. "Yukina-chan?"  
"Yes, it's me."

"I was surprised to hear you left Hakuren middle school a day after I was stripped off from being Hakuren's coach. How have you been doing?" "All of us are doing well. We're home-schooled for the time being except for (F/N)-chan's brother who joined Raimon."  
"I see, then that's great."  
"What about you Fubuki-san?"  
"Let's say it was a bit hard but I managed." Fubuki replied. "Oh..."  
"Why are you out in this hour?"  
"Well-" You were about to answer but it was cut off when Yukina said. "We're being tailed on. The old man is still alive."  
"Hey, Yukina-san! That's a bit -"  
"(F/N), right? I knew about them already." Fubuki told you and soon turned to Yukina. "But how?"  
"He somehow managed to escape. And worse, he's working for the fifth sector."  
"What?"  
"No one knows that he is a part of the Florista, so there isn't any victims to his twisted mind just yet."  
"I see... Then that means he is likely to go after those who are training as a SEED..."  
"SEED's?"  
"Ah. I should tell you about it. You see..."  
Fubuki then told you and Yukina of something that surprised you.  
"A training facility for SEED's?"  
"I just found out about it months back."  
"I see..."  
"Ah, I should be going now. I'll see you around Yukina-chan. (F/N)." Fubuki got up and walked away from the field. Once you two are sure to be alone, you asked. "Could it be that place that Antonio mentioned?"  
"Could be."

-  
You and Yukina watched the match goes on with Raimon and Hakuren. And no sooner, the original Hakuren members started to rebel against the fifth sector and in the end, Raimon had won. "I knew they can do it." You smiled and looked at Yukina gazing over someone. You followed her gaze to see her looking at Hakuren's ace. "Yukina-san?" You called. "A- ah! Sorry about that." She apologized. "Let's go Yukina-san. We can't stay for too long." You told her and you two started to leave the stadium and towards the exit. It had been a precaution from Antonio to avoid from being seen by any of the players or the coaches during the matches.

_"If you are ever heading out, wear a hood or a cap. Once you're done with whatever you do, leave as soon as you can."_

You were just glad that you didn't get to see your friends from Raimon because, it'll be awkward if you did. But it looked like that the gods are against you as you heard someone called. "Wait!" You and Yukina turned. To your luck and probably, Yukina's horror, it was Yukimura, panting. It looked like that he ran. Once he caught up to his breath, Yukimura stood in front of her and took off the white cap that she had been wearing. Revealing her white hair and blue eyes. "I knew it was you when I saw you among the crowds, Yukina." You could see Yukina's eyes had gotten wide because she was found. "Hyou-kun..." Yukina murmured. "Why did you leave Hakuren? Was it because senpai wasn't the coach anymore?" He asked.  
"I..."  
"Yukina-san. Yukimura-san. I hate to break the reunion, but we have to go now." You told them. Yukina then remembered and took her cap back from him. Wearing it at her head again. "Gomen Hyou-kun. I have to go. We'll talk about this some other time." Yukina then turned to leave but Yukimura held onto her wrist to prevent her from going. "You're not going. Not until you tell me why." He looked at her in the eyes. Yukina could do nothing. They had to go but Yukimura's not letting her go anytime soon. "Gomen." She murmured as she made use of her power to create small droplets of water through the air and use them to slip from Yukimura's grip. The said boy had his eyes wide at the loose grip.

"Let's go (F/N)-chan." Yukina grabbed your hand and ran. You started to run as well. Yukimura stood shock as he saw both of your retreating figures. "What's wrong Yukimura? You were running all the sudden..." Yukimura recognized the voice too well. It was Fubuki. "Yukina..." He murmured. "...So you saw her too?" He asked.  
"You met her already senpai!?"  
"Just yesterday."  
"Senpai, do you know where she could be?"  
"Sorry Yukimura. I don't think I could tell you."  
"Why?"  
"I promised not to tell anyone about it. But why do you want to know?"  
"I need to know senpai!"

_The cold weather was harsh during the night Yukimura decided to train himself more. When he walked towards Hakuren's soccer field, he was surprised. Yukina was standing there. He was about to call her but what she did next surprised him. Raising her hand a bit, water droplets started to form and turn to a sphere. But she soon let the water fall to the field. Sighing, she slid her back at the edge of the goal post. "Why am I born to a happy family while I was born cursed with this power...?" She murmured. She exhaled another sigh and looked at the night starry sky. An air formed as she exhaled due to the cold weather of the north. "I wonder whose idea it was to have people like us be born while we're clearly marked a monster once others know..." Yukina ranted on more to herself. Not noticing the silent Yukimura who was standing some distance away from where she was. "Maybe god's just a sadist... But I guess (F/N)-chan would say "Sooner or later, everyone dies. That's why we aren't living to have a long life. We're really living to die properly." [1] ... But then, does that mean god makes it fair by having everyone to suffer a sad and painful fate one day?" She exhaled a sigh and slowly stood up. "What the hell am I doing, talking about my past when there is no one I could talk to..." She sighed for the umpteenth time. "What's past is past... I'm already happy with my life enough. Being adopted to the (L/N)... and having good friends like the Tasogare no Kishidan... Also, everyone in Hakuren..."  
"Yukina..." Yukimura murmured. He didn't know so much about what Yukina had been through in her past. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to worry about being different but feared that it will strain their friendship as Yukina never told such to anyone from the team and may have wanted this fact hidden for some while. Yukimura soon left with a downcast expression. His first intention of coming to the field forgotten._

"I... I'm such a bad friend..."  
"Yukimura, she'll be oka-"  
"It's not okay senpai! She was there for all the pain and scars I had but I was never there for hers! What kind of friend am I to leave her alone!?"  
The younger hung his head down and soon went on. "I already had enough with all the ones that I had trusted leaving me one by one... First it was senpai, and now, it's Yukina... Why?" The older didn't know what to answer and had kept silent. Yukimura asked once more.  
"Why do bad things had to happen to good people?"  
"Saa... I don't have the answer for that Yukimura..." 

* * *

Kidokawa Seishuu lost. The person figured that much when he saw the result of the match hidden at the entrance of the field. But he smiled despite that. "It's good to see a change in them and that they're still doing well even after I left them... Especially Sousuke and Kishibe." He murmured. As the crowd died down, he went to where Kidokawa Seishuu was. The players look in confusion but were surprised to see his face. The Raimon team being much more surprised.  
"J- Jun?"  
"Captain?"  
"Oi oi, I'm not captain anymore. Now that I left Kidokawa and joined Raimon anyway."  
"Jun-senpai...?" Yoshihiro called making him notice the younger. "Yo Yoshihiro! How have you been? I see you and Sousuke are in good terms again now." He patted the younger's head. He soon turned to Kishibe and Sousuke. "It's been a while. Kishibe, Sousuke." He smiled. "Jun..."

"Jun-san was a captain of Kidokawa Seishuu?" Tenma wondered. "Ne captain, I thought Kishibe-san was the captain?" He asked Shindou. "No... He wasn't there in the finals..." The captain answered. "No Shindou. Jun was the captain of Kidokawa before." Kidou intercepted the two. "Last year, he was captain during the prelims but in their third match, he had apparently left the title to Kishibe and wasn't there during the rest of Kidokawa's matches." The man explained. "I guess it was because of Fifth sector's control over Kidokawa that he left the team." He added as he watch the boy talking with the Kidokawa players. 'But still... why did he and (L/N) took so long from their family's problem?'

"You've grown to be a good captain Kishibe. Much better than I do." He praised.  
"Jun. You need to return to Kidokawa. Please."  
Jun, however, shook his head at Kishibe's request. "Hey, you're able to lead the team to the finals in the end last year. There's no need to have me back as the captain again." He patted the current captain's shoulder and put the hood of the jacket he wore back at his head. He soon turned to Aphrodi and bowed. "Thank you for bringing the team back to the way they were." And soon, he slowly walk a few steps away though Tenma stopped him by running to where he was. "Wait!" The boy stopped and looked at Tenma. "Why did you took so long from your leave?" That made Jun flinch. He sighed. "To be honest. That was a lie."  
"Lie?"  
"(F/N) and I were... targeted." He answered. "Targeted? By who-" Before Tenma could ask more, Jun started running away from the field.  
"Jun-sa-"  
"Stop it Matsukaze." Tsurugi stopped the boy and held his shoulder before he could get the chance to ask Jun more. Kishibe just stared at the boy who is starting to disappear from sight as he ran.

_"Why are you leaving Jun!?" Kishibe shouted at Jun who handed his resign as a soccer club member and also, from the school itself to the principal as he confronted Jun in front of the principal's office.  
"Kishibe..."  
"It's a few weeks left towards the third match, why did you have to leave!?"  
"There isn't a point anymore."  
"Wh- what are you talking about?"  
"What's the point of enjoying and continue playing soccer when it's all going to be fixed in the end?"  
"Jun..."  
"I'll leave the rest of the team to you, Captain Kishibe." He smiled and patted the purple haired boy's shoulder, leaving him to stand still at his spot as he heard the now ex-captain's steps fading as he left._

"Jun... You're such a baka." The current captain murmured. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Kishibe." Aphrodi approached the boy who stood still. "You should respect his decision."  
"I can't Kantoku... He was able to stop Sousuke from fighting with any of the members, but what can I do? I could lead them up to the finals, but I can't solve the conflict the members had..."  
"Kishibe..."  
"Captain..."  
"Have you ever thought of the reason why he chose you as the captain of Kidokawa Seishuu after he left?" Aphrodi asked. That caught his attention and he trailed. "That's..."  
"A captain doesn't always have to be the one to solve the conflict between the members when their personality is the real reason why conflicts with each other started in the first place. A captain's duty is to lead the team. No matter how hard the situation had turned. That is probably why he chose you."  
"Kantoku..." He wiped the fallen tear away and bowed. "Thank you..."

-  
"Tsurugi, why did you stop Tenma from chasing Jun?" Shindou asked the blue haired striker as they returned to Raimon with the Inazuma Caravan. "We could have at least known the real reason why his and (L/N)'s leave took longer than the claim."  
"Captain, what will you do if you know?" Kariya interrupted the conversation and he looked at the senior with a serious look. Something that is rare to most of the members. "It's about time to let them know, isn't it, Tsurugi-kun?" He looked at Tsurugi who only gave a nod. Surprising most of them.  
"They're bound to find out either way."

-  
"You almost let Tenma and the others knew about the fact nii-san. How reckless can you get?" You sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry (F/N). But when I left, I think someone stopped Tenma." He told you.  
"Stopped?"  
"It's probably Kariya though."  
"I see..."  
"It's time to set off." Antonio told all of you. The twelve of you nodded and Antonio started to run the ship. Once the ship started to leave the port, you stared at the night sky and the moving sea. "Are you thinking about your friends?" Antonio asked.  
"...Somewhat. I really wonder if the rest of them will find out."  
"They're bound to though. With you having to leave longer than told."  
"Yeah..." You murmured as you had your free hand grip the other hand that is holding the metal bars by the wrist. Tightening it in tension. "Sorry for having you to leave." Antonio sighed. "It's fine... I guess I'm just... a bit anxious on how they will treat me once they knew." You muttered and soon continued.  
"All of us are only regarded monsters if we revealed this curse that we are born with. The only ones who did accept us was everyone from the sun garden, Hitomiko-san, and Hiroto-san along his friends who used to live there when we finally escaped. Nii-san's parents were the first to accept us for who we are without hesitation. We've kept it hidden for a long time. Waiting for the right person who we could trust with this fact. I was surprised and a bit jealous that Yukina-san found that trusted person earlier."  
"Fubuki and that kid, Yukimura Hyouga?"  
"Yeah... Most of us either think that not all of them could be trusted and fear that it would be blurted out. But..."  
"But?"  
"I don't think I regretted in telling Endou-san about this. Even though the others from Raimon would know someday."  
Antonio looked at you who closed your eyes as you let out your thoughts. He smiled. 'You have trusting and reliable friends now. (F/N).' He soon looked back to see the horizon where the port was is away as the ship sails on. 'It looks like I don't need to worry about you and the others anymore once all this is over.'  
"Ne Antonio, it'll be over soon, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..."  
He now turned to look forward at your destination that was still far ahead.  
"Once we had him exposed and found in God Eden. This will all be over."

* * *

1: This quote is actually from the manga "Shaman King". I forgot which chapter but you should be able to find it somewhere in some of the chapters.


	8. 第八

You were the first to get up. It was 5 A.M. and the sun wasn't up. And you were getting closer to the island where the man is hiding all these years. Quietly, you walked away from the sleeping figures of your friends and left the room. Looking at the still dark sea. Your hand gripped to a silver bracelet you had wore at the free hand.

_"What's this?" You asked. Everyone from Tasogare no Kishidan, including Jun also had them. "I managed to snatch them up from the old man's hideout, enough for us to use." Ellie said as she finally came by to the ship after her search in God Eden. And continued. "The old man planned to have that equipped to the scientist so they can have that ability that all of us had. What's more, psychics who wear them can share their abilities to those who wore the bracelet. He managed to keep them hidden for long years after most of the Florista are executed."  
"But why would he make them?"  
"Who knows? He probably planned to have our powers for himself as well. Besides using us as pawns of war."_

"It's still not the time to arrive yet you know." You heard someone told you. "I know but I just did Ellie." You turned to the auburn haired girl. "It's been a long time since we talked to each other, isn't it?"  
"Yes... And we have a lot to catch up."  
The next few minutes are spent on how you and the others were doing along with how Ellie and Antonio were as well. "Congratulations on having a boyfriend." You smiled. "Ahaha... I'm just glad he was understanding of my abilities" Ellie stuttered. Sometimes, you wondered whether Ellie is actually older than you since she looks younger than her actual age which is seventeen. "Ah, how about you (F/N)-chan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Anyone in interest lately?"  
"Hmm..." You hummed in thought and simply replied. "Not really. I don't think I'm up for romance." "You're such a bummer (F/N)-chan. Not even the striker, Tsurugi and that optimistic Tenma?" You could see where this is going. She'll mention all the male friends you had who seems to match you. "Ellie, I'm seriously not up for it..." "Awww..." She pouted. You exhaled a sigh at her somewhat childish disposition. "But maybe someday, I'll tell you if there is."  
"I'll look forward to that day then (F/N)-chan~."

-  
"We still have a few days left before we can find where he is hiding. Plus, I heard the fifth sector is planning to take Raimon to this island." Ellie cautioned.  
"Raimon? Why?"  
"I'm not sure. I didn't dwell much in that matter when I sneak in."  
"Now that I think of it, how did you manage to escape without getting caught?"  
"Ellie has invisibility." Antonio answered. "Yep~, I don't need to worry about getting caught~. And you guys are free to wander around, as long as you guys don't get a lot of attention from anyone!" As soon as she said so, the rest of Tasogare no Kishidan walked off from where the ship is harbored and wander around.

With your hood up. You wander around the island. There are lots of places that you can actually get to use for physical training. 'I could go here for secret training when everything with the fifth sector is over.' You mused. You walk and walk and soon found an empty soccer field. The ground is soil due to the lack of grasses. At the soccer field stood one lone ball. 'It's been some while since I played...' You sadly thought in silence. But since no one is here, you dribbled the ball around for a while.  
"What are you doing?"  
You stopped and saw a boy with long white hair tied in a pony tail looking -Or rather, glaring- at you. Along with a few more kids. 'SEEDS.' You clicked your tongue but you were glad that none of them wouldn't actually see how you look like. "What does it look like?" You remarked. 'Who the hell is she? And how did she even get here?' You heard one of them thought. Your earphones are unplugged for the while so you could hear them. "Whatever questions you are going to ask, I would say that it's a secret." You pick up the ball with your feet and soon balanced it between your ankles and feet. "Want a game? I'll do a one on eleven." You challenged and of course, they accepted. "Hmph! If you think you could beat me, Hakuryuu, the captain of the ultimate team then big mistake." The white haired boy sneered.

Soon enough, the opposing team had overpowered you with the hissatsu's but you managed with yours. Their moves are easy to predict because the handicap to your abilities are loose. After a while, they lay on the ground tired and lacking the stamina to catch up to your pace but you too are almost barely breathing. 'How egoistic...' You mentally sighed as you heard Hakuryuu's thoughts of disbelief. You soon said. "Real strength is not about being recklessly self confident."  
"Huh?"  
"You can't fool your heart no matter how tough you pretend to be. That's far from being good at all."  
"What the hell are you talking about..."  
"Experience. Skill. Insight. Wisdom. You need to bring all of them together to become stronger. And I'm afraid you're missing something decisive." [1] You finished and left the other players on their own as you walk towards the soccer ball. "Oi! What's your name!?" Hakuryuu called. But you retorted. "Why should I tell when it won't matter at all?" In a flash, you kick it up and soon spin to kick it. "Hakuren!" You shot it towars Hakuryuu but Hakuryuu being a SEED managed to deflect it. But once he did, though, you were not to be seen. "Tch." He clicked his tongue but his mind wandered to what you had said.

'That was close...' You mentally sighed in relief. 'I almost had my face shown...' You scanned your surroundings and slowly take your hood off. The place you are currently at is a waterfall and it's high enough to let you see what is beyond the island. "It's a great view, right?" You heard someone talking beside you suddenly. But you managed to compose your calm. "It is..." So you turned to the person and asked. "You're... not human, are you?" The person, a black haired boy with some red strands chuckled. "So you noticed?" "There's no way someone would suddenly appear beside me and I didn't hear a single footstep." He raised his hands up as if he had surrendered. "You got me then..." He said and soon continued. "Technically, I wasn't supposed to be alive. But then, I am somehow able to get myself visible for normal people to see me." "Then what's holding you from passing on?" He flinched. You could tell by the moment he stopped talking for a while. You placed the hood over your head once more and held the cap. "I won't force you to tell neither do I want you to tell me. You should tell that to someone you could actually trust." The boy stared at you. But you stop him before he could say anything. "Maybe one day you can find that person." With that, you left the waterfall and back to the forest.

-  
"You ready?" You heard a telepathic call from Antonio. "Yeah. Most of the SEED's and those who have yet to become one are at the stadium. Plus the instructors." You replied. Hiding and blending among the crowd of SEED's. "Okay. It's about time now. None of them would notice our attack." "Roger." Silently, you left the crowd unnoticed and reached the exit. Soon enough, you're outside and Antonio was there along with Ellie. "Let's go." You nodded and soon went your way throughout the whole island. You and the two soon found hidden stairs and that's enough for you to know that the man had made it. The rest of Tasogare no Kishidan soon came. All of you entered without hesitation for it is something that you all need to face. After a while, you found the door and sure enough, the man that had brought many psychic children's family's to their demise was there.

* * *

Little by little you feel yourself waking up but you can't see anything. Your hands moved to where your eyes are but only to find them bandaged. "It'll take around one or two months for them to heal. With your eyesight being frozen, I didn't expect it to be healed so fast for you either." The grudgingly familiar voice of your enemy, Fifth sector's leader, Ishido Shuuji had told you. Or rather, it was someone whom Mao and Ren had admired along with many of the strikers in each school. "...Why did you take us here to the hospital? You know that we rebelled against you, right? Ishido- no... Gouenji Shuuya-san?" The man only chuckled in response to your question. "That was fast, considering that you are a psychic." You flinched, how did he know? As if answering your question, he replied. "There are several SEED's in Seidouzan whom had been psychics like you and the individual team you are in, Tasogare no Kishidan. They trusted me enough to tell this information since their escape from God Eden." "I see..." You murmured and held onto your bandaged eyes gently with your hand. But then remembered clearly.

The man had sunk himself into insanity over his failure years before and the fact that many of the psychics he had found in the island had been all taken away to schools by the holy emperor's rule that he hid himself from all the fifth sector work. His insanity increasing as the years go and started to attack all of you. Due to the numbers, he did lost but as they say, insane people are much stronger than sane ones and he blindly attacked the group. He then used ice to attack Jun but it didn't get to him. Instead, the damage got to you. The ice stuck to your eyes and freeze of your nerves. The last thing you hear is the calls of your friends.

"I could have been blind by the time I had blacked out... but what do you mean by taking a month or two to heal?"  
"You're lucky your friend Mao had Pyrokinesis to melt the ice before it takes a heavy toll on you. You wouldn't have been able to play soccer anymore if you are blind."  
There was a moment of silence and you soon hear the man's steps, he is about to leave. "Wait." The steps stopped. "What is your reason for becoming the leader of fifth sector in the first place?"  
"You'll know soon enough. (L/N) (F/N)." He continued on to the door but stopped and informed you. "That man who had made you psychics suffered is now arrested. You don't need to worry about him anymore."

"I thought you're not supposed to move so much because of your eyes..." Shintaro sighed as he saw you visiting his room. "I'm thankful with this bracelet Ellie managed to snatch off." You said and added. "And I just really can't sit still even if it helps me to give an outline of what is beyond my damaged eyesight." The older just chuckled at you. "How are you going to play soccer though? It may take a long time to heal."  
"If I can't see then I have to depend on my other senses. I'll find a way for it." You replied.  
"You've gotten way optimistic than before. Is it because you liked Raimon already?"  
"You can say that. Hate to admit it but Tenma's optimism is starting to rub on me."  
"I thought so."  
"Nee Shin. What do you think of doing once we're able to play soccer freely again?"  
The oldest of the team shrugged. "Saa... Yosuke and I may return to Arakumo. Asuka and Minato are coming back to Teikoku. Jun would stay in Raimon. Yamamoto would probably move to Kidokawa Seishuu or some other school since he thinks that Tengawara is probably fine on their own for now. Ren to Gassan Kunimitsu, and Mao to Genei Academy. Kaname, Hiro and Yukina should be the one we need to worry about."  
"Yeah... Yukina-san left the team without saying a word, Hiro didn't like the fact that his team mates volunteered to be a SEED, and Kaname didn't like Mannouzaka's rough plays..."  
"Yeah... But it's Kaname whom I'm more worried of. I don't think he has plans in coming back to Mannouzaka and we don't know which school he is going to either."  
"You don't need to worry about that." Kaname suddenly came in and answered. Both of you looked at him and he replied. "I'm thinking of going to Yokato middle school."  
Your lips formed a small grin. "Really, it's not because of Tachimukai-san was it?" "Oi Oi..." He sighed in defeat. "You got me (F/N)."  
"Thought so." You smirked.

"Shintaro-senpai! This is where you are!" A somewhat cheerful boy in orange hair entered the room. Shintaro is surprised to see him. "Taiyou...?"  
"Yep! It's me!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Ishido-san told me about you!" The boy smiled. You're sure that there's a slight tinge of fear once Shintaro heard it. "Don't worry about it! Not every soccer team knows that psychics existed!" He said.  
"Oh..."  
"I think I'll head back to my room now." You told Shintaro. "Same here." Kaname sided. "Eh? But I want to talk to you guys too!"  
"See you." You two left the room. Shintaro exhaled a sigh and turned towards the captain.  
"Taiyou... The subject is too sensitive for us..."  
"Eh? Why?"  
"We hid this long enough before you know. What do you think everyone from the team will do if they know? To people who never saw us using our powers, they'll probably call us monsters."  
"Sorry senpai..." Taiyou apologized and trailed. "Like I said... not all the soccer teams knew... The only ones left in the dark are the ones who didn't join the Holy Road..." Shintaro huffed and said. "Apology accepted." "Really!?"  
"For now." He smirked at the younger boy. Taiyou could feel the malice at his smirk and he knows he had angered the senior. No wonder you and Kaname left earlier, once he is angry, all hell has gone loose. "I- I'll be seeing how Yosuke is now..." He stuttered and left. Shintaro smiled in victory.  
"It always feel good to do that when you're the oldest..."

* * *

1: This quote is originally from Shaman King's sequel, Shaman King Flowers in chapter 18.

Note: Gah, that fight with the old man did not make any sense and I've been mind blocked by it for a long time that I have to leave how the fight is to your imaginations. *Sweatdrop*


	9. 第九

'One, two, back, and...' You counted and kicked the soccer ball towards a tree. Slightly denting it but not too damaging. 'I'm getting a hang of this...' You mentally smiled. With your eyesight temporarily disabled, you tried to use your feet to feel all the movements around you along with a little help of Antonio's power shared through the bracelet. But you didn't use it for most of the time. You wanted to use your senses more. "(F/N)! There you are!" A nurse called you. You only knew her name is Fuyuka but not how she looked like due to your damaged eyesight. "Fuyuka-san?" "You had a guest." She informed you.

"It's been a while (L/N)-chan." The visitor called you. "Endou...-san?" You muttered in shock as you turned towards the owner of the voice. "Thanks Fuyuppe!" He thanked his childhood friend who soon left you and him on your own. He then asked. "How are the others?" "They're all fine. Their injuries are also healing, they'll be discharged by tomorrow." You answered. It was two weeks since then. It was soon your turn to ask. "How did you know I was here?"  
"Yuuka-chan called and told me."  
"Yuuka?"  
"Gouenji's sister. I'm sure you met him already."  
"Yeah... I still wondered why he became the holy emperor though."  
"That's what I want to find out too (L/N)-chan."  
"But still. I'm a bit worried."  
"About what?"  
"About Tasogare no Kishidan. Shin and Yosuke's captain found out about it from Gouenji-san, Yukina-san told Fubuki-san about it before hand, I wonder if the others teams we used to be in found out too?"  
"Who knows, and nothing can be hidden forever."  
You sighed. 'But it's still better than having the whole school know.' You mentally reassured yourself. "But you should know that you now have friends that you can trust. I can tell you that." Endou told you. You smiled.  
"Thank you Endou-san..."  
"No problem, I'm still your coach after all."  
You slowly walked towards the tree. Turning your back to the tree and slid your back down. Exhaling a sigh, you wondered out loud. "I wonder how they are faring if their old team visited."  
"Saa. I don't think it's as bad as you think."

-  
"...So you're not coming back?" The orange haired captain asked Yamamoto. Who avoided eye contact with him and read his book. "Sorry captain. My mind is set." Yamamoto simply replied. "Alright. I won't ask again Yamamoto." Yamamoto's ex-captain soon left him be but stopped and said. "If you ever want to come back to Tengawara, you're always welcomed." Yamamoto slowly started to smile. "Thanks captain."

-  
"What are you doing here?" Kaname glared at his ex-captain as he entered his room. "We need you back in Mannouzaka Igarashi." He requested.  
"Don't you have that guy... Shinoyama something with you? Why me?"  
"We finally know why you left the team."  
"Oh really?" Kaname said, sarcastically. But Isozaki can tell that it was sarcasm. Exhaling a sigh, he spoke. "We finally realized that feeling when we actually played soccer without holding anything back, and that passion. But the fifth sector made us forget why we played soccer in the first played. We love it. It was a happy occasion to win but it sucks when you lost. That can only be felt when we don't need to worry about any fixed scores."  
"So?"  
"We need you back to help us fight against the fifth sector." Isozaki bowed at the injured boy, surprising him. But Kaname shook his head. "You know, I think Mannouzaka could do well without me."  
"Igarashi..."  
"Rough plays... they just aren't my thing. I'm sure you can handle it on your own."  
"But-"  
"Even if we're in different school's now, at least we can have a friendly match sometime." Kaname's lips curved up a bit. Isozaki closed his eyes and smiled in content. He knew there is no chance in convincing him back to the team. But he still asked either way. "Fair enough Igarashi."

-  
"Reiichi!" Minato greeted in glee as his friend came. "It's been a while Asuka-chan. Minato-kun." Teikoku's goal keeper greeted back to the siblings. "How do you know we're here though?" The brunette asked which he replied. "Commander told me. He got a call about you and your friends injured."  
"Ah..."  
"So Reiichi, how's everyone in Teikoku doing?"  
"Everyone's doing well. The rebellion is going smooth as well."  
"Speaking of rebellion... What happened to the SEED's in Teikoku?" It was Asuka's turn to ask once more.  
"Ah that, we're surprised that they come back to Teikoku again. Sakuma-san is about to refuse but they changed. I guess that's what made him change his mind and let the SEED's in."  
"Now that's awkward." Minato commented. "Yeah... But looks like they really mean it when they changed." Reiichi told them. He soon suggested. "How about I take you to see the team again once you're out of the hospital? We'll go to that snack store we always head off too."  
"Okay!"  
"Deal!"

-  
"You're so reckless." The visitor lightly hit Hiro's head. "Haha, can't help it. It's starting to become a part of me." Hiro lightly laughed. "You're lucky you're still in piece Hiro, who's going to help me out with my jobs and take care of my brothers and mom if my best friend is a goner?" He joked and the two soon let out a laugh. The other boy soon asked. "So, are you planning to come back to Kaiou soon?"  
"Maybe."

"Excuse me." Someone interrupted the two friends. Hiro looked with a mixture of anger and horror as the captain of Kaiou's soccer club came to see him along with his team mates. "I'll see you later then Hiro." His best friend left and gave a smile -Scratch that, smirk- at him. Hiro knows that he can't help him in this situation at all plus he need to help his family out so Hiro decided to leave him be. As soon as his best friend left the room, all the current members of Kaiou started to enter the room. "So mate, how's your injury?" His ex-captain asked.  
"It's going fine. I'll be released tomorrow."  
"That's great."  
"If that's all that you wanted to ask, then please leave me be." Hiro coldly told them and avoided eye contact. "You're still not going to forgive us yet, are you?" One of the team members asked. Hiro didn't answer that question and ignored his old team. The memory of that day still stuck onto him.

_"Why did all of you volunteered!? You know well of what they're planning to do with our soccer!"  
"Does it matter? They'll train us to be more powerful than we are now!"  
Hiro soon heard it loud and clear in his head. And then said. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?"  
"Wha-"  
"I can hear what all of you think." Those words surprised the team. Hiro huffed in response to their reaction. "Only my best friends and family knows, but since you guys are going along with the sector, then I'm sure you don't care about knowing the fact that I'm a monster."  
"Hiro-"  
"No. I should have known. I had been much more capable in soccer compared to all of you. The more I played, the more the jealousy started to grow. That's one of the reason why you volunteered in the first place, right?"  
"Hey, mate-"  
"Save it Namikawa. I don't care. I suppose you don't need me anymore since you'll be strong enough to fend off for yourself once the training is complete. I quit."  
With that, Hiro stomp out of the club room and slammed the door. As soon as he left the club, he sent a letter of leave to the principal as well._

"Guess you're right about us mate. We're jealous." Namikawa said dryly. Hiro's eyes widened but he quickly regained his poker face composure. "You were always the one who scored back then. We always thought, "Why him? Why can't it be me?". We never know why you always encouraged us when we have something lacking. We wanted to be stronger than you. And fifth sector gave us that hope. But the match in Raimon made me realize that there was a reason why you encouraged us back then, you trust us and believed in us even if we weren't strong. And our love for soccer. It took just a loss for us to realize that."  
Hiro said nothing. But Namikawa didn't expect him to say anything just yet and continued. "And we don't expect you to forgive us just yet either. Once a trust is crushed, it's hard to piece them back together after all. Your trust on us is long gone when we volunteered to be SEED's. The same day that you left the team..."  
"...What do you want me to say anyway?" Hiro asked. The cold tone was still there. "At least... We want you back in Kaiou. It doesn't matter if you're not going to join the team again." There was a moment of silence until Hiro spoke. "I think I'll join the team again." There are voices of delight but Hiro shut them up. "Please leave me alone before I change my mind. I'm still injured and I need peace." None of the Kaiou members mind the threat, they were just glad to have a friend back. "Welcome back mate."

-  
"Just a bit more..." Ren murmured as he tapped the buttons like mad. Composing a rhythm to make a combo.  
"Tsuruga! We came to visit!"  
Snap.  
"GAH! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING AZAZEL!" [1]  
The visitor only chuckled at him. "You didn't change much Tsuruga."  
"Hyoudou!" Ren soon stared at the other visitor with him. "And Minamisawa?" "I'm surprised you know me though we never actually met." Minamisawa smirked and flipped his bangs.  
"I saw the match. How would I not know?"  
"Of course."  
"Your spot as a striker is in good hands Tsuruga. But that's not the point here."  
"Then what is?"  
"What are you going to do next?" The captain asked.  
"Hm?"  
"I mean, when our business with the fifth sector is over."  
"Oh, that." Ren thought for a while and answered. "I think I'll head back to Gassan Kunimitsu."  
"Really?"  
"Doesn't matter if I'm on reserve, as long as I get to play soccer with you guys again!"  
Hyoudou's lips curved upward and in sync, both captain and Ren hit their fist together.  
"Welcome back Tsuruga."  
"I'm back Hyoudou!"  
Minamisawa could see why Hyoudou asked him to come along. Ren and Hyoudou are best friends, much longer before he came. And also to introduce him the former striker number 10 of Gassan Kunimitsu before him. 'Tsuruga Ren, huh? He'll be a good rival to me.'

-  
"Yukina!" The door is slid open and the said girl looked in surprise. "Hyou-kun...?"  
"Yukimura, it's not like Yukina-chan is going off anywhere." Another voice spoke. "Fubuki-san?" "I see that you're healed Yukina-chan." He smiled. "Yeah..."  
"Shigure!"  
"Are you okay?"  
Yukina soon met her eyes with the rest of Hakuren. And with Fubuki together, it means that Fubuki is allowed to return as a coach.  
"Guys... Sorry... I..."  
"Save it once you're fully healed Shigure-san." A member spoke.  
"You had a lot of explaining to us once you return to Hakuren."  
"Yeah! But Yukimura will be the one who needs your explanation for now."  
"Mou, you guys!" Yukina shouted which resulted in a laughter from some of the members. Fubuki cut them off. "Hai hai. Let's leave the two alone for a while."  
"Hai!"  
Soon, all of them left, except for Yukimura and Fubuki who is outside stood near the door just in case the conversation turned into a fight so he could head in and calm either one down.

The two didn't exchange any words for a while. Yukina exhaled a sigh. "I really had a lot to explain, do I?" Yukimura didn't answer. Signing that he is listening and she continued. "It was before practice. I happened to hear that Fubuki-san is taken off as a coach that day..." The boy's eyes widened.  
"I couldn't say it in the end... When that new coach from fifth sector came, I can't do anything. If I told everyone, I'm scared that you will end up being taken out of the soccer club... But I can't let the fifth sector do what they want either. So I decided to leave Hakuren..."  
"Why?"  
"Hyou-kun?"  
"Why did you always have to keep everything to yourself!?"  
Her eyes widened when she heard that. "That's..."  
"Aren't we friends?"  
"Hyou-"  
"You had always been the one I could lean on for all my troubles... Believe in me and the team more... So you could have a shoulder to cry on... Please..."  
Yukina stared at the closest member she had been. Slowly, she walked towards him and held out a hand for him. "Thank you. Hyou-kun."

-  
"I never thought you guys are visiting." Jun simply commented while Kishibe, Sousuke, Yoshihiro and some of Kidokawa Seishuu's members entered the room.  
"And I see you're as reckless as ever Jun." Sousuke smirked. "I'm with nii-san. I heard from some of the nurses that you break your leg last time you were here." Yoshihiro sided. "You guys..." Jun sighed. "I'm starting to doubt you as our old captain. Your sister is much calmer than you are!" Kishibe joked which resulted in a laughter from the team and Jun soon started to laugh along despite the harsh comment.  
"How long has it been since we talk again, huh?"  
"A year would be exact."  
"Oh yeah!" Jun remembered something. And turned to Kishibe. "Mind if I ask you guys a favor?"  
"What is it?"  
"Take care of Yamamoto well, will you? I can't come back to Kidokawa now that I'm in Raimon, but that's the least I will ask you."  
"Alright. But on one condition."  
"And that is?"  
"Drop by to Kidokawa sometime so we could hang out with the whole team like we used to."  
"Alright." The two captains did a high five. "Deal sealed!"

-  
"What are you going to do?" The visitor asked Mao who is dribbling a soccer ball lightly. "Saa... I never expected you of all the members to see me captain." He commented. Mao never talked with Mahoro and neither does Mahoro. The only few that Mao ever talked to among the Gen'ei academy members, is Ouma, Kobato and the Shiranui brothers. Mao did talk with the other members but not as close as he is to the four. "Why trouble yourself in meeting someone you never talked to? Out of sympathy?" Mao questioned. Not looking at the captain and still dribbling the ball. "It's not out of sympathy. I guess you could say that I'm afraid of you."  
"What?"  
"Once, I saw you making a flame with your bare hands."  
That stopped the boy from dribbling and he now looked at Mahoro with fear in his eyes. "I thought of telling them about it but seeing you getting along well with Ouma, Kobato, and the Shiranui reminded me of how I used to be with my childhood friends." Mahoro soon stared into the distance. "I wonder how long has it been, since we made up?" He murmured. Mao sighed. "What's past will stay in the past. The scar won't disappear even if you had forgotten." Mahoro looked at him but Mao raised a hand to stop him from interfering and continued. "But you could always make them up with all the time you had now in the present. No one knows how the future is like anyway."  
"You have a point..."  
"See you sometime later then captain. There are some visitors eavesdropping us here." Mao pointed to the door and with a dim gleam of the silver bracelet and a small movement of his fingers, he pulled the door, revealing four people who soon fell one by one.  
"Ow!"  
"Is this how you treat us for a reunion Mao!?"  
"Haha! Sorry about that." Mao nervously laughed. "You owe us Coca cola once you're out Mao!" Mahoro left the friends alone. He stopped for a while and remembered what Mao had told him. "The present huh... I had a lot to catch up with Yukie and Amagi."

-  
"The next match is against Raimon?" Yosuke wondered. "Yeah. The team won!" Taiyou informed. "And I'll finally be able to play with the team again soon!" He added. "You know your body can't stand that long, right?" Shintaro reminded. "I know that senpai. But I don't like staying in the room forever." Taiyou's hand formed a fist and he tightened the grip. "It could be the last time I could play soccer. But I'm still going to play it with the team."

-  
"Eh? So they knew?" You asked them. "More like, they kind of find out on their own..." Yamamoto sighed. "Same here." Mao added. "But we're more surprised that they accepted it without thinking though." Yosuke commented.  
"Then that's great."  
"And why is that captain Jun?"  
"We don't need to worry about hiding the fact anymore. Plus, only the soccer club knows so we could relax about the whole school knowing."  
"The only problem now is, how do we explain our leave?"  
"Yeah... But I'm sure mom and dad could handle it." 

* * *

You were awakened by the sound of a glass breaking. 'What a way to wake up someone who is resting...' You mentally sighed. Walking carefully, you heard the sound of something rolling as you walked near to the window. You picked it up and felt that it was a soccer ball. "Sorry! Can you throw that ball over?" Someone outside called. You slowly reach out to the window and opened it. With the soccer ball in hand, you were about to throw it until the person called. "Never mind! I'll head over to the room!" Hearing that, you slowly walked past the glass shards and sat on the bed.

Minutes of waiting later, the door is slid open. "Sorry about that! I'm here to pick the ball back!" The voice told you. You recognized the person though you only heard him once.  
"Amemiya... Taiyou-san?"  
"Ah! You're the friend that Shintaro-senpai and Yosuke mentioned the other time! Um... (F/N), right?"  
"Yeah... Why are you in the hospital?"  
"They didn't tell you?" Taiyou wondered, you shook your head and is about to say something but Taiyou stopped you. "Oh well, you're a psychic so I guess you can find out on your own." "No thank you. I'd rather ask the person myself. Just because I'm a psychic doesn't always mean I would read the minds of everyone I met." You replied. "Oh..." The air around you turned tense. Taiyou soon cleared his throat to gain your attention and asked. "What about you?"  
"My eyesight is damaged."  
"Damaged?"  
"Ice got to the skin near my eyes and it almost shuts off the nerves. I was lucky enough that my friend managed to melt it before the nerves of my eyes shut off completely. It's healing well right now."  
"How did you manage to walk all the way to the window though? I mean, there are glass shards!"  
"Let's just say I had a mind map of how my room looks like." You shrugged. You stood up and went towards the door. Taiyou looked at you in confusion.  
"Want a momentary game of soccer and get your ball back or are you just going to stand there?"  
"Ah! Sorry about that, Sure thing!"

-  
"Ah, that boy..." Fuyuka sighed as she saw Taiyou running away from her. But not before he waved goodbye to Tenma. "Taiyou left the room again?" Someone mused. "Yes and you should stop following Taiyou's example too. Your sight is not completely healed." Fuyuka lectured that person. "I'm fine Fuyuka-san. I'm sure you know why." The voice had become much more recognizable as Tenma soon turned back to see that person. "(F)- (F/N)?" You were surprised to hear him. "Tenma...?" He was about to ask what happened but soon remembered what Tsurugi and Kariya had told the team.

_"(F/N)'s... a psychic?" He murmured in shock by the revelation Tsurugi and Kariya had told them. "Ah~ I don't get this thing!" Nishiki screamed in frustration. "Shin-sama, everyone, what would you do with the rest of the Tasogare no Kishidan once they returned?" Akane spoke up which surprised them. "Eh?"  
"That is what you are about to ask right? Tsurugi-kun and Kariya-kun?" She turned towards the two juniors. The two are surprised and are about to ask why she knew until Tenma cut them off and asked. "What do you mean by what are we going to do?"  
"Are you going to treat them as whom you know them as or rather treat them as if they're monsters after knowing their abilities?" Akane questioned. They didn't answer, they are surprised to why Akane knows this without hesitation. "Yamane has a point." Kidou spoke up to the players. And continued. "Endou lied to protect them and also, all of you who had grown close to the siblings from getting involved in their business and had your lives taken. Now that you all know the real reason, there's a chance your friendship will not stay as it was before, ruining the teamwork that you once had."  
"Kidou Kantoku..."  
"What will you do? Call them a monster? Or see them as a human being that you all had known before you knew this fact?" Raimon's ex-game maker saw their expressions and added. "That is for you to decide, not me." That question had stick into the minds of the players as they returned to Raimon. The trip had been completely silent as they thought of an answer... _

"Ano... why are your eyes bandaged?" He asked. "Ehehe... I got into an accident on the way back..." You lied. But it wasn't a total lie, white lies had been a specialty you had. No one will guess it until they figure out what you actually meant by themselves. Tenma knew it was a lie though. "It was actually because of the Florista, wasn't it?" He guessed. The small smile you had turned into a sad one. "...I guess everyone must have known by now, huh?" You laughed dryly. Tenma just gave a huge grin at you. "Welcome back (F/N)." It surprised you when you heard that. Taking note of your abilities, he thought and you heard it clear as your ear isn't covered with anything. "I don't know what everyone will do but (F/N)'s my friend and that won't change! Even if you're not normal!" You smiled once more. "I'm back. Tenma."

* * *

Awkward. That is one word that you could describe when you entered the class. All eyes are looking at you and you could only sigh. You were away for a long time after all. Your adoptive parents luckily had told the teachers the lie that you and Jun were hospitalized due to an accident on the way back to Inazuma town which they accepted -And threatened lightly by them because some of the teachers didn't believe it-. You were also in luck that you always had your head and face hidden by the hood of your (F/C) jacket so you were fine and also the miracle that your eyes are healed faster than expected. You rummaged your hands towards the pockets but only to find your MP3 player missing though the earphones are there. 'Oh yeah, I started to use earplugs since I was hospitalized... Guess it became a force of habit now.' You mentally sighed and soon listened to your classmates chatter but mostly rumors relating to you and Jun.  
"I heard Jun-senpai and her were caught in an accident..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I saw their parents talking to the teachers once about it. Now that I think of it, the dad looked like the president of the (L/N) corps..."  
"Seriously!? Does that mean Jun-senpai and (F/N) is actually rich!?"  
And more murmurs. 'This better be good.' You noted sarcastically in your mind. On the corner of your eyes, you saw a purple hair boy looking at you and went over to Tenma asking about something. But you just rolled your eyes and looked over to the window. Trying to think of how to escape from the rest of Raimon since it's pretty awkward between you and them now that everyone in the soccer club know.

-  
When the classes had ended, all the students rush out of the class. Leaving you on your own. Once you are sure, you opened the window near to your seat and jumped towards the ground. Landing safely. You walked around. You saw that the members are practicing on the field for the match against Arakumo. Taiyou's team. "They've gotten better, do they?" You heard your brother said and added. "And much more pumped than the first time we met."  
"I guess..."  
After a while, the two of you walked away from the field and walked towards an old building. It was the soccer club that Endou and his friends started.  
"It's pretty ironic how we wanted to live our lives normally but the old man had to come up when we thought they were gone for good." You said dryly as you touched the broken plate saying "サッカ部". "At which part is it ironic?"  
"The fact that besides you, none of us who are half siblings to you are normal humans."  
"The past still haunts us, huh?"  
"Rather than you, it haunts me and the rest."  
Jun didn't say a word. It was all over but scars of the past will remain. The past can never disappear. Even if they had been forgotten.

"But that's life, right?" It was from neither you or Jun but none of you are in the mood to know who it is. So you both let them talk. "There are always obstacles no matter how grateful your life is compared to the others. That's why none of us in this world had an easy life. Whether the start or as you live on." Jun snorted a bit. You both turned to where the person was.  
"Since when did you became a philosopher Shindou?"  
"Saa. I just wanted to say out an advice to you."

"Captain!" The Raimon members called. "I guess we should go?" Jun said with an unsure tone. But Shindou gave a small smirk. Making both of you look at him in confusion. "Too late for that." He pointed to what's beside him. The two of you looked over to see the whole team looking at the both of you. Tenma and Shinsuke walked over. "C'mon (F/N)! Let's practice!" Tenma pulled your hand and you were dragged by your two classmates. You look over to your brother for help but he's in the same situation as you. But with Hamano and Hayami dragging him. 'Oh well. Looks like it's not as awkward as we think...' You mentally sighed, your lips forming a small, thin upward curve.

-  
"Are you ready?" Endou who finally returned after a long leave asked. Most of them nodded but Tenma seems nervous. You could tell that the pressure of becoming captain is huge. "Cheer up Tenma. Just be your usual self." You patted his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up and lessen the tension he is feeling.  
"But still..."  
"Knowing you, I think you could do it." You gave a small smile at him and moved on towards where the rest of the team are. That's when Tenma noticed something missing. "Ne, where are your earphones?"  
"Hm?" You quickly realized what he meant and stated as you pulled out the cords from your pockets. "I don't need them anymore." You soon put them back and cheered. "Let's win this captain!" He nodded in agreement as the team entered the stadium. Where the last battle for the freedom of soccer is decided. 

* * *

1: If you're used to playing Tekkens 6 then you'll know who this is.

Note: 4000 + words... That's a new record. *Sweatdrop* Instead of suspense, the perfect genre for this should have been slice of life. But the option is not available here. *Sigh* As to why Akane knows, this seems pretty obvious if you watched Chrono Stone. If not, then well, Akane's a Sci-Fi fan.


	10. 最後の章 そのあとの記号

The airport was bustling with people when they arrived. But it is to be expected. Near the boarding gates, two figures stood.  
"Still, can't believe you actually got married. Considering that you're not someone who's mushy about romance."  
"I don't think I want to know who."  
"I know. But we'll probably see who it would be soon, right?"  
"Yeah, and same applies to you."  
They soon heard the announcement of the flight. "Well, this is where we separate ways then?" "Yeah." The two then did a high-five. "Good luck then, Scarlet Nova."  
"You too, Stardust."  
Once the two had left, they started to put up the hoods they are wearing. They take a look at the land they were from one last time before going to their respective flights. 'We'll be back soon guys, we promise.'

* * *

**そのあとの記号  
Signs of what's next**

* * *

**未来を繋ぐあの方たちの希望  
The hopes of those that will connect to the future**

* * *

"Too bad. I may look eighteen but I'm twenty one years old."  
"T- twenty one?"  
"I'm a psychic. Not a second stage children. Psychics had a life span similar to normal humans and we usually wield only one power when we are born but in some cases, they are born with two powers. And even though they're not blood related, psychics often wield the same powers. That is what set us aside from the second stage children."  
"I see..." The boy listened as the man told his powers but somehow, he couldn't help but feel jealous. 'I wish I wasn't born a second stage children...'  
"It's not as great as it sounds though." He said, as if hearing the boy's thoughts. "Once you're found out, you'll have to deal with all the bullying. It's no different than being a second stage children. Even if we psychics lived like normal humans."

"Tasogare no Kishidan? You mean-"  
"Yep! I'm sure you know them!" The girl smiled. "They're the ones who created the haven of psychics, our organization, Aura!" She added which earned a surprised "EH!?" from the team. "What? You guys didn't expect it?"  
"Well..."  
"Thought so." She smirked. It was a small trademark that reminded them of a comrade they have yet to see again for a long time. 'No wonder this kid looked familiar... she looks like that person...'

He then look at what the rest of the children are doing. He was surprised. There are no wars of power going on. They are playing together though they would often use their powers to cheat but they still continued to play. Compared to them, the children are able to enjoy life more and the smile had been completely visible and something common. They had lived a happy life, something that many second stage children had yearned for and envied.

* * *

******過去のかけら  
Fragments of the past**

* * *

"Ne...Just who are you really?" The white haired boy did not reply. 'The past still haunts me huh?' He dryly thought. "You really want to know captain?" He nodded but is soon surprised when he heard the reply. "I used to be a contract killer."

"To be honest, it was a little lie. We weren't leaving to study abroad."  
"Eh? Then what?"  
"We're just doing a little favor for someone. To search for some people."  
"Really? Who was it?"  
She chuckled and soon replied. "It's a really long story."

"It was my late father's name..." She replied.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean by late father?"  
"The family that you know I had now isn't my blood related family. I'm adopted. The others from our independent team are adopted to them as well."  
"Huh...?"  
"Basically, we may be and act like friends but we're all actually half siblings."

"They are coming with us. Staying here would only bring them danger."  
"WHY!?"  
"You who never know how it feels to be monsters like us psychics would never understand."

"Monster?" The two siblings raised their hands up as if to do something and said. "Sorry if we are monsters." Floors started to float up and attack the group that had confronted them. But they managed to kick the floors away with their kicking prowess but when they did, the two are no where to be found. 

* * *

******その希望を繋いで  
Connect those hopes together**

* * *

"Why are you persistent in helping me?"  
"Why? Isn't it obvious?" That seems to surprise him. But the girl soon said. "But then again... I don't want you to end up like how I used to be." "What are you aiming at?" She raised her hand up and fire started to form, surprising him.  
"I'm a psychic. Just like you. And I'm here to help you."  
"Hmph. Everyone always said that last line."  
"It's not like I want you to believe me just yet either."  
"What?" He was surprised. No one had said it to him, probably because he never had experienced the feeling of friendship or having friends to start with. "I'll see you again then." With that, she left in a flash with teleportation. Confusing the boy.

"Hey, so the demon is gone?" She giggled at the boy who couldn't graze an injury at her. She soon held her hand out to him. "Let's go. We'll teach you those things that you never get to know."

"It's pointless... It's all pointless!" He screamed, tears coming out. The visitor only looked at him and soon grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If you think you had worst then I'll tell you. My friends had it more than I am."  
"Shut up!"  
"You're stranded for being a monster..."  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
"...But some of my friends almost lost their lives because they are going to be used for war."  
"...Eh?" He soon spoke for the fear stricken young boy to listen to his tale. "My friends lost their family and kidnapped to be used for war. They're alive now and that's how we met. Sure I never experienced what they had been through back then. But I've experienced my own loss as well. My ego is all the reason why, I lost one person whom I thought to be a friend while in reality, they used me and betrayed me."  
There is a moment of silence between the two boys. Until one of them spoke. "How about you come along with me instead of staying somewhere no one would accept you for who you are?" 

* * *

**この時間がもう繋いだている  
This time has been connected.**

* * *

Note: The end? Not really, it's to be continued. What you read here is just a fragment of the sequel plus the first paragraphs is the finale of this story and prelude to the sequel. Sorry if this story is pretty short (10 chapters?). But I skipped out lots of parts from the Anime that I think it should be ended short. *Sweardrop* -I swear I skipped too much parts already- The sequel will be longer than this, I promise. But I would start naming your character by then so don't get confused if I didn't put in "(L/N) (F/N)". As for who your character here will end up? Maybe the story would tell you. You just need to squint the details carefully.


End file.
